


Readjustment

by TeaGirl42



Series: Nowhere To Run [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: Following on from Mulder and Scully's abduction in 'Pitch Black'.





	1. Nightmares

Before Scully had even woken for the first time the nightmares began.

She thrashed on the hospital bed, a tear sliding down her face as Margaret held her hand tightly and looked up at Walter Skinner. "Please, Walter, can you not use some of your influence here?" Margaret asked imploringly.

"I don't know what I can say, it's against hospital policy…"

"You can tell them that my daughter hasn't slept an hour soundly since she arrived. That she  _screams_ for him in her sleep. I appreciate that you're their superior, but I believe that you are also their _friend,_ and at a time like this, that must come first. I trusted you when I received that letter, Walter, I trusted you with my daughter's life. Now I'm asking that you place some trust in  _me,"_  Margaret stated firmly.

Skinner nodded, "If you really think it would help."

"Walter, I  _know_  you aren't that naïve," Margaret Scully retorted with a smile that reminded him of Scully.

* * *

Skinner walked into the corridor and saw their doctor standing nearby, "Has Agent Mulder woken yet?" He asked as he approached.

The doctor looked up and she smiled, "Not yet, but there's no reason to suggest he won't very soon. I think the trauma just wiped them out."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about…" Skinner started. The doctor nodded and he continued, "I understand  _why_  you have them in separate rooms, but Dana's mother would like you to make an exception."

The doctor started to shake her head but Skinner cut in, "Doctor Hernández, I know you've been told the facts, but  _none_  of us can even begin to understand what it was like to actually live through. Ms Scully is having nightmares, calling out for her partner. They were buried underground together for  _five days,_  surely you can see that it's cruel to keep them apart?"

The doctor looked down at her hands and flicked her nails thoughtfully; Skinner could see that she was wavering so pulled out the big guns. "Listen, I didn't tell you this…but those two are  _in love,_  and I believe they have been for many years. The trauma of almost losing each other has probably been even  _more_  traumatic than almost losing their  _own_  lives. If this is about space or money I'm sure we can arrange whatever you need...but they  _need_  to be together."

Doctor Hernández sighed and nodded; "I guess I could argue that the separation has the potential to cause them additional trauma. If you really think that the situation is  _that_  serious…?"

" _I do,"_  Skinner said firmly.

The doctor looked down the hall and saw a colleague walking in their direction, "Arthur, are you free for fifteen minutes?"

The nurse looked up, "I can be, is there a problem?"

The doctor scanned the notes in her hand and then looked up, "Ms Scully is in one of the larger single rooms. Do you think we could move another patient in there without impacting on patient care  _or_  health & safety?"

Arthur thought for a second, " _Sure._  I mean it's technically big enough for a double room and she isn't high risk…I assume you mean Mr Mulder?"

Doctor Hernández nodded, "As soon as possible if you don't mind? The family have reported that her nightmares seem to be intensified by their separation. These poor people have been through enough without hospital policy compounding their ordeal."

Arthur smiled; he nodded approvingly and then rushed to organise the move.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later Skinner returned to Scully's hospital room.

Margaret looked up questioningly.

"Do you think Dana would like a visitor?" He asked with a smile and then stepped back to reveal Mulder's bed being pushed by two members of staff.

Smiling broadly Margaret stood and rushed over to hold back the door, "Oh, thank goodness," she said with obvious relief as the bed was carefully pushed in.

While a younger member of the nursing staff rushed to rearrange the room and make space for the bed, Margaret walked over and brushed the hair from Mulder's forehead, "He still hasn't woken?" She asked Arthur with obvious concern.

"No, but he inhaled a lot of water so it's to be expected that his body would need time to recover. Doctor Hernández says he could wake any time."

Margaret nodded, "Well, it's almost a good job we've moved him before he does, I've seen people trying to get between Fox and my daughter. It's  _not_  a pretty sight."

Skinner stood at the back and smirked.

"They must love each other very much," the younger nurse said as she walked back over, only to wince when Arthur scowled at her gently for talking out of turn.

"I'm sorry," he smiled at Margaret politely, "it's really none of  _our_  business."

Margaret glanced over at Skinner and then whispered conspiratorially to Arthur and his junior colleague, "Between you, me…and completely without the knowledge of their superior," she smiled at Skinner and his eyes twinkled with amusement, "I  _know_  that they love each other very much indeed."

Skinner rolled his eyes and then smiled as he watched Mulder being wheeled up next to Scully. At first, they left a decent metre sized gap but then Margaret stepped in.

"Can we  _just…_ " Margaret gripped the end of Mulder's bed and pulled it to the right just before the break was applied.

"I'm not sure whether…" Arthur started to contend.

"You can still get around either side, does it really matter?" Margaret asked raising her eyebrows. "Listen, if anyone comments you have my permission to say that I must have moved them together after you left."

Arthur smiled and rolled his eyes before pushing the beds flush together at the top and then locking on the breaks.

The four of them jolted with surprise when Scully moaned and then rolled her head to the side restlessly.

"Oh Lord, another nightmare…" Margaret gasped tearfully and the mood in the room shifted completely.

Before Margaret could get around the bed to her daughter's side Scully's hand grasped out blindly in her sleep, she scraped her nails along her bed sheets and then suddenly seemed to sense the bed next to her and reached out.

The four of them watched in wonder as Scully found and gripped onto Mulder's hand in her sleep.  _"Mulder…"_  She said with a breathless sigh and seemed to calm immediately.

Margaret looked at Mulder's face and shook her head in shock when she saw his eyes blinking open,  _"Sc…y?"_  He licked his lips,  _"Scully...?"_

Rushing to  _his_ side of the bed Margaret took hold of his free hand, "She's right here next to you, Fox. You're holding Dana's hand…and you're both going to be just fine."

A tear slid from Mulder's eye and his thumb brushed her hand softly, _"Scully?"_

"She's still sleeping, you both inhaled water and the doctor believes your bodies have just…taken a  _timeout_  for a while…" Margaret started to explain.

Mulder's head shot up and then he groaned as a wave of dizziness knocked him back down to the pillow.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Margaret said soothingly. "All of the tests have been done, Dana is just  _fine._  You're both going to be okay and she's right here with you."

Mulder's head spun to his left and he let out a long breath when he saw his partner lying peacefully in the bed next to him, he brought her hand up to his cheek and then turned his head a little further to kiss it.

"Really...?  _Okay…?"_  Mulder asked, his voice croaky.

"I wouldn't lie to you sweetheart," Margaret said calmly and ran her hand through his hair, "not about that."

Mulder looked up at his partner's mother with tears welling in his eyes and nodded, " _Yeah…_ I mean, thank you."

Skinner was stood near the door with the nurses, watching the three of them with a smile, "You should honestly be grateful that we requested the move…"

Arthur raised his eyebrows in question and Skinner nodded over at Mulder, "If he'd woken and Dana  _wasn't_  there he'd probably have torn down half the wards on this floor trying to find her before he'd even taken the time to remember his own name."

 


	2. Uncovered

A few hours later, and Margaret and Skinner had reluctantly left for the day.

Frohike, Langley and Byers had visited briefly, but as soon as they found out that Scully hadn't woken yet they said they would give them some space and come back in a few days.

It was about 11 pm in the evening and Mulder was lying on his side watching Scully sleep when her eyes popped opened suddenly and she gasped as though coming out from underwater.

" _Mulder!"_ She screamed and grasped out wildly in front of her.

Mulder sat up quickly and then groaned when his head spun,  _"Oh God…"_

Turning towards his voice Scully rolled over, threw herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. The force of Scully's body combined with nausea caused Mulder to flop back on the bed heavily as he automatically wrapped her into his tight embrace.

Their door opened swiftly and Doctor Hernández popped her head around, "Everything okay? We heard a scream..."

Mulder nodded breathlessly, "Yeah…Scully had another nightmare. Think she scared herself as much as she scared me."

The doctor walked in and around to Mulder's side of the bed, she smiled down kindly at Scully as she huddled uncertainly against her partner's chest, "How are we feeling, Ms Scully?"

Scully nodded but stayed where she was, she didn't feel ready to move and right at that moment wasn't inclined to care how that looked. "We're in the hospital?" Her voice sounded rough and strained.

"You've been here a little over a day, Ms Scully. You and your partner took a little while to come around but  _both_  your vitals are good…" Doctor Hernández explained.

"It's  _Doctor_ Scully," Mulder said with a polite smile.

"Oh, of course! I'm a sorry, Doctor...and please I'd like you both to call me Camille."

Scully smiled, "Dana, but  _he_  prefers Mulder…"

Camille smiled at Mulder and nodded.

"Camille, that's French isn't it?" Mulder observed.

Smiling broadly Camille nodded, "My mother comes from a long line of Hispanic Greta Garbo fans…"

"Your mother has taste," Scully said softly, moving to sit up slightly and then rest her head on Mulder's shoulder.

Camille's eyes sparkled and she nodded, then remembering her purpose returned to business. "Speaking of which,  _your_ mother and supervisor requested that your partner be moved in here with you. It is rather unusual, but I assume you're comfortable with this arrangement?"

Scully nodded sharply and brought her hand up to rest on Mulder's chest, obviously concerned that Mulder could be wheeled away at any moment.

"It's  _okay,_  Dana. We can't even begin to imagine the trauma you both have faced in the past few days…we wouldn't dream of separating you now, unless at your own request."

Scully nodded again and relaxed back against Mulder's shoulder, "What happened? I mean...how did they find us?"

Camille shook her head, "How about we leave all that until you've  _both_  had a little more rest? All you need to know is that you're  _safe_  now…get some sleep and we'll do some more tests in the morning.  _Okay?"_

Scully smiled and closed her eyes.

"We've been tracking both of your vitals and I'm more than happy to let you both rest tonight without further medical intervention," She explained to them as Mulder brought his hand up and combed his fingers through Scully's hair. "If  _either_ of you needs anything just press that button, otherwise I'll be back in tomorrow and we'll have a more thorough catch up."

After Camille left Mulder leaned down to kiss Scully's temple, "How are you _really_ feeling?" He asked softly.

" _Mmmmm…_ better now I can feel you with me again," She said softly her head moving down to rest her ear on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

Mulder shifted on his pillow to lie down more comfortably and then rested his hand on her hip. After a few minutes, he spoke again, "Scully?"

"Mmmm?" She hummed peacefully.

"I don't want you to feel…" Mulder started cautiously and then paused. After another second he tried again, "What I mean to say is…we've been through an intense situation, and people say things…and do things that, well…"

Scully smiled and turned her head to kiss Mulder's chest, her eyes still closed, "Mulder, I'm so tired…I love you…but can we talk…talk in the…mornin'…?"

Mulder let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding then leaned to kiss her head again, the smell of her soft hair calming his nerves better than any hospital drug.

"Yeah, Scully…that sounds  _perfect._  You sleep…" Mulder whispered softly, "…and, I love you too."

Scully's hand slid up to rest on his collarbone and she nuzzled against him, her other hand slid down and slipped into his, "S'good…cause…stuck with me now…"

Mulder grinned broadly, closed his eyes and whispered towards the ceiling, "Thank  _God…"_

* * *

When Margaret arrived the next morning she found Mulder and Scully sat up in bed eating their breakfast.

"Oh no! And I've brought muffins," She teased as she walked in.

Scully beamed up at her mom and Margaret's heart swelled to see her daughter awake and obviously feeling so much better. She had had time to adjust to her bruises and injuries so managed not to react.

"I think I can manage a muffin as well, Mrs Scully," Mulder smiled warmly at Scully's mother.

"Please call me  _Margaret,_  Fox, we're practically family."

Mulder smiled, flushed a little, but then nodded politely as Margaret walked around to kiss her daughter and then hand him a bag full of muffins.

Scully opened the bag while Mulder held it, " _Homemade!"_

Margaret smiled, "I didn't really relax until the doctor called last night to tell me you were awake. I thought baking would be a good use of my time."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I…"

"Don't you _dare_  apologise to me, sweetheart, you've done absolutely nothing wrong. I can't even begin to imagine what the two of you have been through this week. From what I've been told, I…" Tears filled Margaret's eyes and Scully reached out to take her hand.

"Mom,  _please_ …I'm not going to lie, I've never been more terrified in my life," Mulder took her free hand and kissed it gently, "…but Mulder was with me, we faced it together and we'll work through  _this_ together as well. We're going to need some time to get our ducks back in a row, but we will."

"I  _know_  you will, Dana," Margaret squeezed Scully's hand.

Scully nodded gratefully, "We've both been shaken up…"

"Too put it  _mildly…_ " Mulder added.

"Yes," She smiled back at Mulder, "but we have learned  _one_  valuable lesson."

Margaret raised her eyebrows.

"That  _love_ can help you to face even the most incomprehensible horrors," Scully said resolutely.

Smiling happily Margaret pulled over a seat and sat down next to her daughter, "So you two have  _finally…?"_

Mulder smiled, "It's amazing how a near-death experience can focus the mind on what's  _really_ important."

"Love?" Margaret asked.

"In my case, I can narrow that down even further, Margaret.  _Your daughter,"_  Mulder smiled at Scully. "When I thought it was all over…when it very nearly was…she was my  _only_ thought."

"It was that close?" Margaret asked cautiously, not wanting to upset them.

Mulder licked his lips nervously and nodded, "Scully, she saved my life…brought me back."

"Oh, Dana," Margaret gasped and looked tearfully at her daughter, "I can't even begin to imagine..."

Scully shook her head, "Then let's not…we're alive, we're here…what I want to know is  _how?_  How did you find us?"

Margaret sighed, "That is a long story, the short one being…we  _paid_  the ransom."

Scully gasped, "But…the  _water…"_

"We knew _approximately_  where you were because the ransom was paid. However, before we received the specific co-ordinates the kidnappers were double-crossed. From what  _Walter_ has told me the money has vanished and it seems likely that the kidnappers were killed after setting the trap that drained the water through. They only found you through perseverance and tracking the water flow down to where you were being held."

"I'm confused, who paid the money? And who the hell double-crossed them? They risked  _Scully's_  life?" Mulder asked furiously.

"Mulder…" Scully said calmly, her hand on his.

"Sorry, Margaret, I just…"

Margaret shook her head, "I'm sorry to say I had the same reaction. It wasn't my money, but to pay them and then risk your lives...you are both  _priceless_  to me _."_

"So then who…?" Mulder started to ask and then after working through the known facts he paled. "My  _mother…"_

Scully turned and looked up at Mulder with shock,  _"Mulder?"_

"I'm right, aren't I?" Mulder said with resignation.

Margaret looked away and sighed, "We all received a phone call from John within an hour of receiving the letters…"

"Byers?" Mulder confirmed.

"Yes, we met a few hours later and quickly established that we had few options. Walter and I didn't have anywhere near the means to cover the ransom, not even a drop in the ocean. However, Fox's mother and your friends felt that with a little financial manoeuvring they could pull together the money. It was decided that Walter would deal with the kidnappers directly…considering his background…."

"There was  _no_  other way…?" Scully asked; shocked at the amount of money they were talking about.

Shaking her head Margaret stood and walked to the window, "Walter maintained that Melvin was  _right -_ statistically, the odds of getting you both back alive  _without_ handing over the money were slim. It seemed like our  _best_  chance."

"So  _then_ what happened?" Mulder's hand slid up to Scully's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"It took almost three days to source that amount of cash for the handover. Walter organised to drop off the money, and it was done. Within four hours of the drop-off…and trust me it felt like days…we received 'good faith' coordinates for the area where you were buried. That was the first time we began to truly understand the conditions that you were being kept in." Margaret visibly shivered but then continued, "We were told that as soon as they had safely left the country we would receive the second set of coordinates."

"But they never came?" Mulder asked.

"Fox…we didn't know…I mean…" Margaret sighed. "It seems that your mother has powerful contacts that we knew nothing about, or at least had never considered. She was unsure that the kidnappers would live up to their end of the bargain so contacted these people without our knowledge. Once the money had been dropped we lost contact with Teena completely, so Walter and the others started to feel uneasy. Melvin said that he always felt  _'uncomfortable vibes'_  about your relationship with your mother, and while he didn't believe she would put the two of you in direct danger he wasn't sure she would just… _'let things fly?'"_

Mulder smiled weakly, nodded and sighed, "My mother went to  _him."_

" _Him?"_  Margaret asked.

"An old friend of the family, a man in a position of considerable power…" Scully explained succinctly, "…and someone you  _never_ need to know any more about."

Margaret looked at Scully steadily for a beat and then nodded, " _Okay…_ I trust you."

"Then what happened?" Mulder asked.

"Well, this is mostly supposition…but we can only assume these people waded in blindly _, or_  on bad information. The last we heard from Teena she believed that the situation would be  _dealt_ with, but the money was gone and the next set of co-ordinates never arrived."

Mulder nodded, worryingly calm, "So Skinner and the guys?"

"Had no choice but to run with the information they had, they went out to the area of the original co-ordinates…and the rest you know."

"My mother?" Mulder asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Fox. We haven't heard from her for a couple of days…since well before you were found."

Scully heard Mulder take a deep breath and turn to find a tear sliding down his face, "Mulder?" She turned to sit up and cupped his face, "Mulder, I  _know_  we'll find her…I don't believe he would have hurt her."

Mulder shook his head, " _She…_ could have got you killed!" He seethed quietly and then brought his hand up to mirror hers, his thumb brushing her lips. "All the lies, all the misery, losing Samantha…after  _everything_ , she made the choice to go to him…to put  _your_  life in his hands!"

" _Our_ lives, Mulder…" Scully said firmly. "This wasn't about  _me,_  she was trying to help  _you._ "

"Our friends were trying to help us! They were digging through the dirt to get to us while you were lying in my arms. She went to  _him_ , not fully knowing the repercussions…she didn't know where we were, she didn't even know if we were together. She risked  _your_ life by trusting that murderer, and that is the one thing that I can  _never_ forgive."

"She's your  _family,_  Mulder," Scully tried again. She hated to see him so angry and upset.

Mulder shook his head and then looked over at Margaret, "I don't know what to say…apart from,  _thank you."_

Margaret shook her head sadly; there was nothing more to be said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God I wrote their breakfast scene before THAT tweet! haha  
> Although it did lead me to delete at least one line, Gillian somehow magnified an already existing euphemism! XD


	3. Damaged

At about 4 pm the next day Mulder opened his front door and kicked some newspapers still lying outside through and to the left. He looked at a pile of papers and mail on a nearby table and sighed, he'd deal with all that later.

After dropping his bag on the floor Mulder perched on the edge of his couch and tried to breathe slowly. The growing anxiety he'd been feeling since they'd been checked out of the hospital was swimming around in his head, coming in waves but steadily building.

It had seemed logical to try to get back to their lives, to return to 'normal', but everything about leaving that hospital and going their separate ways had seemed  _wrong._

Letting out steady breaths Mulder focused on doing what was best for Scully, the doctors had said returning to  _normal_  would be good for them…and normal for them was being apart… _living apart._

He knew Scully was safe, _intellectually_  he knew that...but his mind couldn't focus…it circled away and then returned to her in a whirl that started to make him feel nauseous. His eyes closed and he dropped back against the couch, maybe not thinking about her didn't work for him…maybe the doctor was right, that Scully needed space and normality…but maybe if he just  _focused…_

He imagined her head lying on his chest, could almost feel her weight against his side…with his eyes closed that darkness almost felt calming… _almost…_

The musty scent of wet mud and soil shot into his senses and Mulder opened his eyes with a start and looked down at his chest to find himself alone.

Again… _naturally_ …he thought with a sad smile then stood and walk to the kitchen. Not remembering why he was there he walked back to the living area and stood looking at the couch.

_What was he doing again?_

He looked around the small room and then walked to open a window. Had the apartment always seemed this  _small?_

Staring down at an old pair of sneakers he bit his lip and considered going for a run.  _A run…_ he'd been for a run that night, and this was the first time he'd been home.  _Home,_  what did that mean anyway?

Mulder noticed his chest getting tighter and is breathing speeding up, he tried to calm the thoughts in his head but they just came faster.

They spun…

_Scully…_ that was the answer.

What was the question again?

He took three steps backwards and hit the wall.  _Oh, God…_

_Where was he?_

* * *

Scully walked through her front door and straight to her bedroom. An unobservant person might have thought she looked fine, they might not have noticed her hand shaking when she dropped her bag onto her bed.

She felt a weird sensation for a second and then suddenly realised that her hand was reaching out to the left, she shook her head at the absurdity. Did her body  _actually_  think he would be there?

Turning to sit on the edge of her bed Scully looked around the room. Why was she supposed to be here again?

She remembered the perfectly logical discussion at the hospital.

_Coming home and going back to normal would be good for both of them._

A single tear fell down her cheek and then Scully bit her lip and flopped back onto the bed. She looked at the ceiling and tried to collect her thoughts… _normal_ …nothing about their lives had ever been normal anyway.

Besides their lives had changed, this experience had  _changed_  them. They would get better but that  _would_ take time. They were  _together_  now, so why was it not okay to lean on each other for a while?

They gave each other comfort and strength...

Scully couldn't understand why they shouldn't start at that point - then use time and therapy to learn how to rediscover some personal independence while structuring a relationship that worked for them both.

They'd been alone long enough already.

Scully sat up and looked at her bag. Never in her life had she felt that it was  _okay_  to lean on someone else…to allow herself to be strong enough to accept that she couldn't do everything alone.

Her heart started beating faster and tears ran down her face as she emptied the bag and threw her dirty clothing onto the floor in a very un-Scully-like manner. Then she walked to her drawers and started pulling random items out and stuffing them into the bag.

Minutes later she walked through to the living area and called a cab.

Then went out to stand in the rain and wait for it to arrive...

* * *

When Scully arrived at Mulder's apartment she was wet, shivering and undoubtedly looked completely pathetic…or at least she guessed as much when for the first time in US history the cabbie had refused payment.

After about three seconds bouncing nervously on her heels, she took a deep breath and ran for the stairs.

Standing outside his door she knocked twice and waited. He couldn't be out, they'd only just been released…maybe he'd stopped for food…?

A neighbour's door opened.

"You here for him?" He asked abruptly.

" _Sorry?"_  Scully asked.

"You look like one of his…"

"One of  _his…?"_

"A  _nut…_ been here a couple of months and that man seems to  _attract_ crazy," He said bluntly.

" _That man_  is a federal agent," Scully replied indignantly.

"And what are _you_  meant to be?" The neighbour laughed cynically.

"I'm…" Scully glanced down at her soaking wet clothing, "I'm  _also_  an agent...and a medical doctor…I just got caught in the rain."

Her eyes darted around nervously; she didn't want to talk to this man right now.

"A  _doctor?"_  The man laughed and looked her up and down. "Well, he needs one of them, darlin'…been thinking about callin' 9-1-1, but guess he's your problem now."

" _What?"_  Scully asked sharply.

"Banging on the wall, sounds like he's knocking against it…and I swear to God he's been bawling for at least half an hour. That man ain't  _right…_ " He called back as he stepped back inside his apartment and slammed the door.

Scully already had her keys out and was shakily trying to get them into the lock.

 


	4. Finally Home

She rushed through into his apartment and scanned around with a panicked whirl before her eyes focused on Mulder sitting on the floor against his connecting wall.

His eyes were closed tightly, his face wet with tears and he rocked back and forth slowly, banging the back of his head on the wall.

" _Mulder…"_  She gasped and rushed towards him quickly. She dropped to the floor and curled into his side within seconds, her hand automatically coming up to shield the back of his head.

As soon as her body touched his she felt the tension start to reduce,  _"Mulder…Mulder…I'm here…"_  she rocked soothingly and when his arms moved to wrap around her she automatically climbed into his lap and encouraged him to cocoon her inside his embrace.

"Oh God, Scully…my heart was beating so fast, the thoughts in my head…I couldn't focus, I couldn't stop the spinning…" Mulder uttered against her neck breathlessly.

"I know, I know… _I'm here_ …" Scully whispered urgently and wrapped one arm around his neck, her lips against his collarbone.

"I couldn't focus without you, I  _couldn't,_  Scully. I didn't know if you were okay. How am I meant to focus on _anything_ if I don't know you're okay?"

Scully nodded, "Too soon…"

He hummed and held her tightly for several minutes his lips travelling over her face neck and shoulders.

* * *

Sometime later they had both calmed and were cuddled together on the floor in peaceful silence.

"Scully, you're  _soaking_  wet…" Mulder said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She smiled, "I guess I didn't think through my travel plans. I'd been home for about ten minutes when I realised that I was no longer happy with _normal_. I'd really like my normal to  _include_ you…if that's at all possible?"

Mulder nodded and rested his face on her shoulder, breathing in her scent slowly, "That sounds like our very best version of  _normal…"_  He agreed gratefully.

"Why did we think we had to do this alone? Some sort of endurance trial?" Scully asked pulling back and smiling at him sadly.

He shook his head and allowed it to drop back softly against the wall before smiling down at her affectionately, "Maybe my experience so far has taught me I can't have nice things…"

Scully smirked and reached to trace his temple with her fingers, "You can  _have_  me, Mulder. It's nice you know...to be able to just _look_  at you…"

_"Mmmmm…"_  Mulder hummed happily and traced his fingertips along her jaw, his thumb brushing softly over her lips.

"So I can sleepover a while? I packed a bag…although I couldn't honestly tell you what I've brought..."

"Are  _you_  okay?" Mulder asked gently.

Scully smiled and nodded, "I'm just…I'm okay  _now."_  She was silent for a few seconds and then added, "Your neighbour is a jerk by the way."

Mulder tensed, "Did he? I mean…did he upset you? Was he  _rude?"_

"No…" Scully rethought, "Well I guess a little, but I was emotional and a little sensitive. He seems to be lacking in empathy though."

Mulder leaned and kissed her head, "I'm sorry you had to deal with him, that's partly my fault."

Scully shook her head, "He was right in a way...you  _are_  my problem, but he is not."

"Your  _problem?"_  Mulder asked a little sadly.

"I didn't mean that you  _are_  a problem. I just meant that  _you_ are mine...so if you have a problem that makes it mine as well. Whatever _his_  problems are they are his to deal with, and judging by that stellar personality I would guess he'll be dealing with his problems  _alone."_

Mulder laughed happily and brought her back into his tight embrace, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Scully smiled against his chest, "Have I told you there's no one above you?"

Mulder chuckled happily and then sang softly as he rocked gently back and forth,  _"_ _Fill my heart with gladness_ _, t_ _ake away my sadness_ _, e_ _ase my troubles, that's what you do…"_

* * *

About half an hour later they had both pulled themselves off the floor and walked through to make a coffee. Scully perched on the side of his kitchen table and watched him for a few moments, then pulled out her phone and held up one finger to tell him she would only be a minute.

After pressing a couple of buttons Scully brought the phone to her ear.

**_"Margaret Scully."_ **

"Hi Mom," Scully said with a smile.

**_"Oh Dana, I expected you to call sooner, I was starting to worry."_ **

"I'm sorry, I guess I had a little setback…I got home and well…"

**_"Do you need me to come over? Or you could stay here for a…"_ **

"No Mom, I'm fine. Thank you. I packed a bag and came to Mulder's. I think we could both use the mutual support, we've just become so used to doing everything on our own," She smiled and nodded at Mulder in thanks when he handed over her coffee.

**_"So you feel better now?"_ **

Scully hummed and took a tentative sip of her drink, "Like night and day, Mom. We were told to try and relax…to get back to normal…neither of us realised that  _this_ will be our new normal."

**_"So you're moving in for a while?"_ **

"A few days to start off with, and then we'll review our plans. I know in the long term we'll need to be able to spend  _comfortable_ time apart for work and practical reasons…but  _that_ is what we need to work through, and we don't need to start that journey alone."

**_"_ _**I f** eel better, Dana. Knowing you're together I think I'll actually be able to sleep tonight."_ **

Scully smiled, "Me too…I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

**_"I'd appreciate that Dana, thank you…and give my love to Fox."_ **

"I will...I love you, Mom.  _Bye."_

Mulder nodded through to the living area and Scully followed.

She sat on the sofa and then raised an eyebrow at him when he picked up his phone and dialled, "Hi…yeah…extra large stuffed, half meat, half mushroom and spinach…Apartment 42, 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandria…thanks…"

He dropped the phone onto the coffee table and then lay back on the sofa.

Scully curled into his side and smiled, her head resting on his chest, her hand smoothing over his shoulder and collarbone. It was _good_ to be home.

* * *

Later that night the credits rolled on  _Planes, Trains and Automobiles_  and Scully turned in Mulder's arms and stretched, "Okay, Mulder, you win that one…it  _was_  good."

"You gotta have a little faith, Scully. I might watch a lot of crap, but I  _know_ its crap. So when I tell you something's good then I know what I'm talking about."

Scully laughed, "I almost can't believe I'm saying this, Mulder, but that makes a lot of sense."

"Well, I have a whole lifetime to prove it to you, Scully…" Mulder teased.

Scully smiled at him thoughtfully and then nodded, "You do don't you…"

"I didn't mean…I mean I wasn't  _assuming…_ " Mulder stammered awkwardly.

"Mulder, we almost  _died_  this week. The  _only_  positive thing to come out of this experience is finding out that the man I love loves me in return. You drive me crazy sometimes, but I've known for a long time that you are the  _only_  man I want to spend my life with."

"Watching my crappy movies?" Mulder said with a gentle smile.

Scully nodded, "Eating pizza…"

"I  _can_ cook," Mulder confirmed dryly.

Scully grinned, " _Even better!_ We can cook..."

" _Together._ We can listen to music and drink wine…unwind after work watching crappie movies and then go to bed early…just because we can…" Mulder concluded happily.

"That sounds  _nice._ " Scully leaned in to brush her lips over his gently and then pulled back, "Do you even have a bed? Or are we sleeping on the sofa?"

Mulder smirked, "I have a bed…it's just the empty space on the other side seems somehow _bigger_  when you know exactly who you would like to fill it."

Scully clicked off the TV, stood and held out her hand, "It's been a long day, how about we go and sleep?"

Mulder stood and then slid his hand to her waist as they walked.

"You're okay with me sharing? I mean, I could sleep on the couch…now I know you're near…" She asked when they walked into the room and were faced with his large bed.

Mulder shook his head in confusion.

"I'm mean, I want to… _I really do_ …but my back still hurts a little and I'm  _so_  tired. So it's not that I don't…and I'm not suggesting I'm irresistible or something…but if you would be uncomfortable… Oh hell, I don't know…" Scully looked away, clearly embarrassed.

Mulder dropped his hands to her hips, he turned her gently towards him. Then he tilted her face up to his and smiled, "Firstly, you most definitely  _are_  irresistible, but I've managed so far so I think we've learned that where you are concerned my powers are  _paranormal."_

Scully smirked and glanced away, blushing slightly.

_"Secondly,"_  Mulder continued, her eyes came back to meet his, "I completely understand...if  _you_  wanted me right now I would muster every inch of energy in my body to make love to you in the way you deserve." He reached up and tucked a strand of silky hair behind her ear, " _However,_  I am exhausted and want nothing more than to curl around you in that bed and... _sleep."_

She chuckled now and nodded, "That does sound  _really_ good."

Mulder nodded and wrapped his partner tightly in his arms, her head resting on his warm chest, "I want to lie next to you for the rest of my life, Scully. Whether we're sleeping, sitting next to each other reading, chatting about our day, watching a movie in bed, quarrelling over who's turn it is to do the paperwork the next day…or spending  _hours_  making love..." Mulder felt Scully shudder slightly against him and leaned to kiss her head, "So tonight is a  _sleep_  night…and the kitchen and shower activities can wait a while…I'd wait forever if it meant I got to sleep by your side."

Scully pulled back and smiled, her eyes suspiciously moist, "We're  _definitely_  not talking forever, I'm talking days at the most…I've been horny for about six years, trauma can suppress the libido but I can't imagine a better cure than you."

Biting his lip over his smile Mulder nodded, " _Yeah_ …so...bed?"

"Yes, bed…" Scully walked over to her bag. "I didn't pack sleepwear, would you be comfortable if I slept in a vest top and panties?"

Mulder swallowed, "Yeah, in mean…if you are…"

"I  _trust_ you, Mulder. We're together…we're a  _couple._  I'm not worried about you taking advantage…" Scully smirked.

Mulder laughed a little nervously, his heart beating faster at her words, "So…how would you...? I mean what would you like me to…?"

Scully licked her lips, "Erm…would you feel happy to sleep in your boxers? I feel safer when I can feel your skin next to me."

Mulder nodded, " _Yeah…_ well, this is one of the weirdest conversations I've ever had before sharing my bed with a woman for the first time."

"Uncomfortably so?" Scully asked, suddenly feeling a little paranoid.

Mulder had been pulling off his shirt, he pulled it over his head and then looked over at her sharply, " _No,_  of course not. I guess…I've never felt so _comfortable_  with a woman before…yet at the same time, I've never felt more attracted to someone in my life…or more nervous about getting it right and making you happy," he paused, "I've never been  _in love_  like this, Scully."

Scully nodded tearfully, "I love you too…" She walked around the bed and quickly stripped down to her panties before pulling on a vest top.

She retrieved her toothpaste and brush and then glanced up at Mulder who was still frozen in place, "I'm just going to…" she nodded at the door to the bathroom and he nodded awkwardly.

Mulder watched Scully walk to the bathroom and tried not to look at her ass or the way her ample breasts sat perfectly under her thin top…and he certainly did  _not_  focus on her taut little nipples. Goddamn, the woman was  _perfect._

He stripped quickly and made a vague attempt to fold and tidy their clothes, then stood awkwardly at the end of the bed until she came out.

Scully smiled and scanned Mulder's tan chest and legs quickly, then licked her lips, "Finished…" She said needlessly.

"Thanks," Mulder smiled and then walked by. He slowed as they passed, skimmed his hand down her forearm and then squeezed her hand lightly, "You're beautiful, Scully."

She blushed and stretched up to brush his lips against hers, "I'll get into bed…"

He nodded and walked through to his bathroom.

* * *

After a few minutes in the bathroom, Mulder walked out to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his damn life. Dana Scully lying snuggled up in his bed, flicking through a book she'd found on his bedside table.

"I thought you didn't sleep in here?" Scully asked.

"I don't often, I usually fall asleep watching TV…but it has been known…" Mulder smiled and walked around to 'his' side of the bed.

"The sheets smell of you…" She smiled as she put the book back down on the table and snuggled lower into the bed, she breathed in deeply, " _…I love that."_

Mulder smiled and lifted the corner of the sheets before starting to climb in. His heart swelled at the feeling of her moving closer in the bed and sliding her hand over his chest as he lay down. He moved slightly on his side towards her and then let out a deep breath when he felt her leg slide over and rest between his, her head landing cosily on his chest.

"You feel  _so_  good…" Mulder hummed and closed his eyes.

"Sorry I haven't…I mean my legs aren't shaved…" Scully smiled awkwardly.

Mulder laughed, "We've not exactly had time to pamper ourselves, your  _bare_  sweet little legs are lying next to mine...so I really couldn't give a damn."

"Given the context, I will let you off calling my legs little, just this once," Scully said with a sigh as she turned to kiss his chest and then closed her eyes.

Mulder brushed her hair from her face and then leaned to kiss her temple, his hand sliding from her hip and down to her thigh, "I  _love_  your perfect little legs."

"Don't push it…" Scully retorted, her eyes remaining closed.

"I love  _you…_ " Mulder said softly as he closed his eyes and curled his body around hers, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

Scully smiled sleepily,  _"Mmmmm…love 'ou too, Mul'er…"_

 


	5. What's the Story...?

When Scully woke the next morning she tensed when she felt herself cocooned tightly in a warm embrace, but then remembered where she was and smiled.

_Mulder._

At some point during the night, they had both moved and she rolled her hips happily enjoying the feeling of his large firm body curled behind her. Breathing in deeply she enjoyed the scent of him licked her lips sleepily. How did he feel so  _good?_

After a few seconds, she burrowed back further against his body and then smiled and groaned quietly when she felt his solid cock sliding heavily against the line of her ass. Now  _that_ felt better than good.

Rolling her hips again Scully bit her lip gently; she pulled up encouraging his solid shaft between her legs and groaned.

Hot. Hard.  _Big._

" _Mmmmm…"_  Mulder hummed into her ear roughly.

Scully tightened her thighs and felt his cock brush over her entrance through the material of their clothes.

" _Mmmmm…_ of  _fuck_  baby, that feels so good…" Mulder hummed. Then she felt him tense, obviously waking fully, and he quickly pulled away. "Oh shit, Scully…I'm  _so_  sorry…I thought I was dreaming."

Scully wiggled back towards him and gasped when his hard cock slid up her back, she felt the dampness of his pre-come smear on the skin under her shirt and her breath caught. "Of  _me…?"_  She asked breathlessly.

Mulder's sleep addled and horny brain took a second to catch on. His hand slowly slid down to her hip, " **You.**   _Only_  you…for so long. I can't even remember what it felt like to be with another woman anymore…in my dreams, your face has replaced them all…"

Scully groaned, "Oh…God…that turns me on…"

"You wanted to wait…I can go and…" Mulder whispered softly.

"Can I watch you? Watch what you did…when you thought of me?' Scully asked quietly, glad that she was facing away from him so that she could muster the courage to ask.

Mulder's breath caught, "You want to  _watch_  me…?"

Scully licked her lips and then slowly turned to face him, their eyes connected intensely, "Touch yourself… _touch…"_  She looked down between them and could see the top of his cock poking out through the band of his boxers.

Mulder groaned and closed his eyes, "That's  _so_  hot…"

"It's not weird…or…to much…?" Scully asked awkwardly, her teeth catching the corner of her lips as she glanced down at him before looking back into his eyes, "…before we've even,  _you know…"_

Mulder shook his head quickly and licked his lips, " _So_ fucking hot…I've cum so many times thinking of you…" He paused and then glanced down her body, "Can I? I mean…can I see…?"

Scully smiled surprisingly shyly and then slowly slid her hands down to the hem of her shirt, "You want me to...?"

He nodded hungrily as his hand moved to cup the front of his boxers,  _"Oh hell, yeah…"_

Wiggling down the bed a little Scully gripped the edge of her top and smoothly pulled it up and over her head before throwing it behind her.

Mulder's eyes skimmed her chest ravenously, his mouth open and his breathing heavy as he watched her nipples tighten further under his gaze, "You…are  _perfect."_

Scully glanced down at her body, the purple and greenish bruises covering her ribs and side made her wince, "Not exactly perfect…"

"Fucking  _perfect_ …your body…God, you turn me on so good…" Mulder groaned and his hand slid down to wrap around his cock.

" _Off…"_  Scully whispered.

Mulder nodded quickly and pushed his boxers down his thighs before returning to circle his shaft firmly and pump,  _"Oh yeah…"_ He leaned down quickly to suck on one of her tempting little nipples, but no sooner had his tongue touched the tip she pulled back.

"Need to see you…" She said breathlessly, watching his hand working himself. "What did you think about?"

Mulder's hungry gaze shifted between her eyes watching  _him_  and then her chest as he worked himself firmly, harder than she would have dared, occasionally moving to the top to use his pre-come as a natural lube.

"You…and me…." Mulder groaned.

" _What?"_  Scully licked her lips, watching his hand move.

He let out a long breath, "Errr…fucking you…imagining my cock inside you…in your mouth… _everywhere_ …anything…everything…I imagined  _everything_ with you..."

His breaths shortened and Scully knew his orgasm was close, she heard him gasp when he watched her fingers slide inside the top of her panties and then begin to circle her pulsing clit.

" _Oh fuck…"_  Mulder gasped,  _"….you're so…"_

_"Mmmmm…"_  Scully hummed. Her eyes focused on him, as she licked her lips and worked her clit firmly and quickly, "…I want to  _taste_  it…so bad…"

Mulder's mouth fell open and he almost growled, " _On your back…Scully…"_

She rolled onto her back and gasped when she felt Mulder's solid cock slap against her hip as he pulled above her, "Oh fuck… _fuck me…"_  She groaned.

He gritted his teeth, "Not yet… _next time…"_ He leaned on one side and returned to pumping himself desperately, watching as his movement made her breasts jiggle.

Scully stared down between them and watched his cock hungrily,  _"I want it…"_

" _Mmmmm…baby, it's yours…"_  Mulder hummed and bit his lip tightly as his balls coiled.

" _Mine…"_  She repeated breathlessly and then gasped when she watched him shoot hot cum all over her chest, as soon as the liquid hit her nipples Scully gasped and rolled back on the pillow, her hips jutted up off the bed towards him as her own orgasm shot powerfully through her body.

After several moments Scully became aware of Mulder's hot sated body lying messily against her side, sleepily kissing and licking her shoulder.

"I can't believe we just did  _that!"_  Mulder chuckled breathlessly against her skin.

_"God, I know!"_ Scully rolled her head back on the pillow tilting her neck to encourage his kisses, "I guess it really has been a while for us…"

"You're so fucking hot…fuck, I've never cum that hard in my life and I was hardly even touching you…" Mulder grinned.

"It's  _never_  been like that for me before," Scully smiled and then bit her lip when Mulder licked up behind her ear.

" _Mmmmme either…"_  Mulder hummed.

He pulled back and smiled down at her sedately.

Scully looked suspicious.

"Honestly, I've enjoyed some _sex_ …but Scully you're just… _wow_ …you rock my world," Mulder smiled tearfully and then leaned to kiss along her jaw and up to her lips.

Scully's tongue flicked out to meet him for a few hungry seconds before breathlessly smiling against his mouth, "You really are  _mine_  now aren't you?"

Mulder nodded seriously,  _"All_ yours."

* * *

After about twenty minutes they both realised that they were a sticky mess and needed a shower.

Scully walked towards the bathroom, slipped off her panties on the way through and dropped them into the laundry basket.

"I'll do a load later," Mulder said softly as he followed her into the bathroom and threw his boxers in as well.

"Think I'm going to like you looking after me," Scully smiled back cheekily as she turned on the shower.

"I think _I'm_  going to like being able to," Mulder replied and stepped under the spray before turning and holding out his hand.

Scully took it with a smile and stepped in behind him before turning to close the door.

Mulder encouraged her under the spray in front of him and bit his lips sadly when she turned her back and he saw the healing cuts close up again.

"They're feeling better, Mulder…" Scully said softly. "Healing up well, it's been a little over a week."

He nodded and kissed her shoulder gently, "If the bastards weren't already dead I would have killed then myself for doing this to you."

"No you wouldn't," Scully said softly and then turned to face him. "Do you know why?"

Mulder's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Because, if you'd gone rogue and tried to track them down two things could have happened. One, you could have been hurt or even killed in the process…and two, you could've ended up in prison…" Scully said softly as she reached for the soap before slowly lathering up her hands and then stretching to slide her soft fingers over his shoulders.

"I don't care what happens to me…" Mulder started to say as he rolled his head back and enjoyed the feeling of her wet soapy hands sliding over his body.

Scully's hands froze on his chest her nails tensing against his skin, "You'd  _better_  start caring, Mulder. I don't need promises of vengeance…I don't need anything but you." She squared her jaw and looked at him fiercely, "I need for you to remember  _that_ if you ever even consider ditching me and going off on some wild goose chase. You might not care enough about your own safety…but,  _please_  think of me… _please_  remember how much I need you…that you would destroy me if you didn't…" Her words trailed off and she leaned to rest her forehead on his chest. " _Please_ …think of me…" She repeated tearfully.

Mulder shook his head sadly and looked down at her hair, "Scully… _please,_  I'm so sorry…" he moved his hand to lift her chin with his finger and looked into her glowing eyes. "Nothing on this planet, or any other planet, our search for the truth, the men behind it, anything else beyond these four walls… _nothing_  means more to me than you. You are my life."

Scully nodded, "So you understand that in order to put me first you're going to have to learn to put your own safety first too?"

He nodded and leaned to kiss her forehead, "You and me."

Scully let out a breath before slowly starting to run her hands over his skin again, "You and me…" she repeated quietly.

* * *

Mulder got off the phone and walked towards the couch, he sat down next to Scully and lifted his arm to encourage her to lie against him.

"What did he say?" Scully asked as she moved closer.

"He wasn't surprised, said that if he needed you he would contact you here but otherwise he would try not to make our current living situation public knowledge."

Scully nodded against his shoulder, "And work?"

"Four weeks paid leave for both of us… _unconditional_ …then based on assessments he will consider a phased return."

"Assessments?" Scully asked. "I assume that means…"

"A shrink…" Mulder confirmed. "Two one hour solo sessions a week while we're off and one joint."

"Joint?" Scully smiled. "Like couples therapy?"

Mulder laughed, "We went through it together, it makes sense. Plus we're partners…and a couple now…we need to do some work together as well as apart."

"You don't think that they will try to suggest that this is… _unhealthy_  or…" Scully asked, tensing slightly.

Mulder shook his head, "Relationships formed and  _based_  on traumatic experiences can be unhealthy, Scully. But what happened to us was not the basis of our feelings for each other, just the catalyst for admitting them. We're a little co-dependent at the moment… _literally traumatised_ …but we'll learn how to move on from this.  _Together."_

"Do you think we should wait…you know…" Scully started to ask quietly.

Mulder was silent for a few seconds, "If you feel that  _you_  need to wait, then I will wait for as long as you need…but I don't believe our physical relationship has a direct bearing on our treatment if we feel comfortable and ready."

"I feel ready," Scully whispered softly, "more than ready… _way_  past ready…"

He chuckled softly, "Oh God, me too…but don't rush yourself if…"

"Mulder, I am  _so_  ready…" Scully repeated with a smile.

 


	6. Date Night

Three hours later and Scully heard a knock on the door; Mulder had been sorting out the laundry for about half an hour so she walked to answer it.

"Mulder residence?" asked a man carrying a large box.

Scully looked at the box with surprise and nodded, "Erm… _yes…_ "

The man carefully shifted it to the floor. Then picked up the large bouquet of red roses that had been concealed on the top and held them out, "We'll then  _these_ can only be for such a beautiful lady."

Scully was slightly taken aback by his compliment and blushed a little as she took the flowers, "They're so beautiful…"

"Seems fitting…" The man smiled warmly and then nodded through the door. "You want me to just push this inside?"

She looked at the large box and shrugged, "Well, sure…I mean, I guess. My…well, I guess my  _partner_  is a little busy…do you need me to sign something?"

"You don't seem sure…" the man smiled as he pushed the box inside. "I mean, we already  _know_ you like the flowers, but if you've decided that things aren't working out so great with…your  _partner?_ " He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, holding it out hopefully.

Scully had just started shaking her head when Mulder's voice made her jump.

"I don't think the  _card_  is necessary," He said sharply from down the hallway as he walked towards them carrying a large bag.

The man looked around at Mulder, then took a step back to allow him passed and into his apartment. He watched Mulder quickly drop the bag on the floor out of sight and then stand defensively behind Scully in the doorway. "Hey man, I just thought…you know…if you needed any more deliveries."

"You just thought you could stand there coming on to _my_ partner in my own damn place…" Mulder said sharply.

"Hey _, she_  didn't seem so sure…you can't blame me for trying!" He held his hands up and then had the audacity to smile at Scully and wink.

Scully's eyebrows almost hit her hairline, "Firstly,  _she_  is standing right here and  _she_ would appreciate if both of you would stop discussing her like  _she_ were a piece of meat."

Scully glanced back at Mulder, who had the good sense to look shamefaced.

"Second of all," she focused back on their visitor, "I am _extremely_  sure about my relationship. In fact, I've never been so  _sure_  of anything in my life…so while I appreciate the offer, I am not interested. Thank you."

The man nodded, looking clearly embarrassed, "Excuse me…I didn't mean to cause any problems."

Scully looked back at Mulder again and smiled when she saw that he still looked pretty guilty. "The love of my life has just brought me roses…so I'm sure I'll forgive his territorial posturing pretty quickly."

She turned back to the deliveryman and could almost feel the tension draining out of her partner, even though the heat of his body against her back was starting to make her senses react.

The man chuckled and nodded, "Well, my apologies anyway…and I hope you both have a pleasant evening."

"Oh,  _ **we**  _will…" Scully said with a smile as she fished a tip out of her pocket for him and then shut the door smoothly in his face.

"You actually  _tipped_  him?" Mulder looked shocked.

"He was _very_  polite," Scully said with a smile as she turned to face him.

"He was coming on to you!" Mulder said looking shocked. "Of course he was  _polite!"_

"It was worth it just to see the look on your face," Scully laughed.

"So, you aren't really mad then?" Mulder asked.

Scully shrugged, "I could've lived without the macho attitude, but no…you got me flowers…" She looked down at them happily and then dipped her head to smell them.

"He was coming on to you!" He repeated again and Scully laughed.

"So?"

" _So?"_  Mulder looked at her with exasperation.

"What difference does it make? I'm  _not_  interested. I'm not interested in anyone but you, Mulder. A thousand men could come on to me…hell, a  _million_ …they'd all get the same brush off."

Mulder smiled, "How about a  _billion?"_  He stepped forward and put his hand on her hip, careful to bring her close without damaging her flowers.

" _Five_ billion, Mulder…" She confirmed softly and leaned up to kiss him.

"He said you sounded... _unsure…?"_  Mulder asked, hating to sound so needy.

Scully laughed, "It was the first time I'd had to refer to you since…I mean to refer to your  _role_  in my private life…I called you my  _partner_ and for some reason, it sounded weird. Not… _enough."_

Mulder smiled and suddenly understood, then he looked down at the box, "Have you looked inside?"

"I've hardly had the time, besides it's  _your_  place…" Scully said with a smile.

He opened the box and pushed it towards her.

Scully looked inside and saw groceries; vegetables, steaks, potatoes, wine, chocolate, strawberries…and candles, a vase, some oils…

She licked her lips, suddenly feeling rather hot.

 _"Mulder…"_  She said softly.

"I thought…you know…an evening in. I'm going to cook and…" he winced, "not that I'm  _assuming_  anything."

Her eyes glowed as she bent to pick up the sandalwood candle and smiled, "You can  _assume…_ tonight is date night, and you are  _soooo_  getting laid."

Mulder grinned broadly and was about to speak when her mobile phone rang.

"One minute…" She said softly and then turned away to answer.

"Scully…"

" _ **Hello, Dana… how are you feeling?"**_

"Mom, I was just about to call you. We're doing okay, thank you," Scully smiled and walked towards the couch to sit.

" _ **I wondered if you needed anything? I could stop by and…"**_

"Mom, do you mind if we raincheck? Just for tonight? Maybe Mulder and I could come and see you tomorrow? Or we could meet for lunch? Our first therapy session finishes at one."

" _ **So soon? That's wonderful…"**_

"Skinner's looking after us," Scully said with a smile as she watched Mulder empty out the non-kitchen items onto a table.

" _ **You're sure you don't need me to bring anything over?"**_

"Mulder had a few things delivered for tonight, we're having a night in…a sort of  _date night…"_  Scully blushed and realised what she was rightly inferring.

Mulder looked up and smiled, his eyebrows rising.

Scully heard her mom laugh quietly,  _ **"Okay Dana, I get the message…go away, Mom."**_

"No, Mom, I just…" Scully started.

" _ **No Dana…you've earned this, you've earned the chance to finally be happy together."**_

Scully nodded and smiled up at Mulder, who winked at her and walked through to the kitchen with what was left of their delivery. "I  _am_  happy, Mom. God, I really do  _love_  him…"

" _ **I know you do, Dana, and he loves you. You both have a wonderful evening together and I'll come into the city to meet you for lunch after your appointment tomorrow."**_

"Sounds good, Mom. See you tomorrow."

" _ **Goodbye, sweetheart."**_

* * *

Scully woke with a start on the couch and looked around nervously. Then the scent of cooking meat wafted through from the kitchen and her muscles started to relax.

She stood and headed sleepily through the door, then walked over to Mulder and wrapped her arms tightly around him from behind, resting her cheek against his warm back.

After tensing for a split-second Mulder relaxed and smiled, before reaching his free hand back to rest on her hip, "Scully…did you have a good nap?"

"Had a bad dream…" She said quietly.

Mulder started to turn but she held him in place. "You're okay?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"I am  _now,_ " She confirmed before taking a step to the side and then ducking her head under his arm. "How long until you feed me?"

Mulder smiled and lifted the spoon to his lips; he blew on it for a second and then held it towards her.

Scully's mouth closed around the end of the wooden spoon, her tongue licking the sauce off slowly, "Oh, that's very good! So you really  _can_ cook…?"

He laughed and dabbed the side of the spoon on her nose before dropping it back into the pot, "Of course I can cook, Scully, I'm not a complete savage." He turned to look at her, grinning broadly at her scrunched up face and the little dot of creamy sauce on the end of her nose.

" _Mulder!"_  She whined with a smile and then started to lift her hand to wipe away the sauce before Mulder dipped down and kissed the end of her nose.

Scully smirked, "So, how long until  _food?"_  She asked again and swiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"About ten minutes, I've just cooked the steaks and they're  _resting_ …which was my cue to come  _wake_ you."

"Shall I set the table?" She asked, actually strangely excited to be sitting down to a  _real_ meal in the comfort of Mulder's home.

"That sounds good, there's a bottle of red already open on the side…"

Scully nodded, then as Mulder turned back to the food she reached out past him to pick up the wine and instinctively brushed over the nape of his neck with her lips.

Mulder smiled and turned up the heat on his pot of vegetable water as Scully sauntered happily out to the table.

* * *

She found a cloth and a runner, then carefully set the base plates and cutlery before hunting through the cupboard and found two old glass candlesticks wrapped in paper. A little more digging and she found two red candles that matched the runner and set them up.

"Mulder," she poked her head around the door, "do you have a lighter for the candles?"

Mulder turned and smiled,  _"Candles?"_

"We wanted tonight to be special," she smiled, "I found two glass candlesticks in the cupboard."

"They were my grandmothers," Mulder smiled, having almost forgotten them.

"Oh, I'm sorry…are they too expensive? I didn't mean to…" Scully started to say.

" _Too_ expensive to use on my first ever 'date night' with the love of my life? This is the definition of a special occasion, I think my grandmother would approve…" He passed her a gas lighter.

Scully smiled and nodded, "I wish I'd known your grandmother."

Mulder took a deep breath and then sighed, "Me too…she would have adored you.  _'Find smart, Fox'_  she used to say,  _"smart and funny. Someone who doesn't let you get away with anything, someone who forces you to think fast to keep up with her…but also makes your heart beat double time'_ , she  **definitely**  would have liked you."

"Sounds like she wanted you to be happy," Scully smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

"She wasn't so pleased with some of my earlier choices," Mulder chuckled and started serving up their meals.

"So I assume she met…?"

"Diana?" Mulder asked and chuckled. "Yeah, they met…my grandmother thought she was a  _'snooty, self-important, bitch…with a skinny ass'."_

Scully laughed, " _Oh really?_  I think you're right, we would have got along famously!"

Mulder smirked and nodded, "Yeah, you would…"

Walking through to the table Scully straighten the candles and then lit them carefully, she smiled up at Mulder as he walked through with their food.

"Shall I put some music on?" She asked.

" _Mmmmm…_ something quiet though."

Scully selected Debussy, clicked play and then came to sit opposite Mulder.

He poured them both a glass of wine and then held his up, "To new beginnings?"

"To  _new_  beginnings," Scully smiled, took and sip and then put down her glass and tried a mouthful of food. She looked up at Mulder with her eyebrows raised, "I'm going to have to  _keep_  you!"

* * *

After cleaning up, they walked back through to the living area buzzing happily on a couple of glasses of wine.

"So…do you want to watch a movie?" Mulder asked casually as they sat down.

"I'd much rather  _watch_ you," Scully replied and sat at the opposite end of the couch, lifting her feet up.

Mulder smiled, nodded then lifted his legs alongside hers before placing her feet gently on his lap, "That's one of my absolute favourite hobbies, watching you…"

Scully raised an eyebrow, " _Really?_  You'd think I'd have noticed."

"I'm an FBI agent, we're trained in covert operations…" Mulder smirked and then slipped off her socks and started to slowly rub her feet.

"So you've been covertly checking out my ass all these years?" Scully asked with a smirk, quietly thrilled.

"Your ass…your legs…your lips…your eyes…your breasts…your hands…all the connecting bits in-between…" Mulder murmured and then ran his fingers slowly up the arch of her feet, "You even have sexy little feet."

"There you go with the  _little_  again," Scully smirked. "You'd think I was Thumbelina the way you talk."

" _Oh Thumbelina, what's the difference if you're very small? When you're heart is full of love you're nine feet tall…"_ Mulder sang softly and smiled up at her with dancing eyes.

"It's a good job I love you," Scully said trying not to smile.

"Danny Kaye was right in a way…you may be short in stature but you're always the strongest force of nature in the room. No one sees your physical size, Scully, they're too busy being bowled over by your intelligence, your authority, your moral decency…and you're unquestionable ability to kick their ass. Hell, I think even  _Skinner's_  a bit scared of you."

Scully laughed, "Really…I think you overestimate me…"

" _Though she be little…"_  Mulder smoothly quoted Shakespeare and then paused and smiled at her, "Scully, you are… _exceptional."_

"Mulder, you're…" She shook her head. After a second she decided on the best way to return the compliment and then pushed up before climbing on her knees and crawling up his body. When she reached his neck she bent down and nipped his tendon lightly before moving up to whisper in his ear, "You know it's  _really_ fucking hot when you talk about how formidable you think I am…"

Mulder's breathing had already quickened, "I-I…"

Scully dropped down to straddle his waist and rolled her hips against his rapidly hardening cock.

His hands automatically flew up to grab her ass.  _"Oh, God…"_  he groaned as Scully pulled up and stared down at his face like she was starving.

" _So_ fucking hot…" She repeated and then covered his lips desperately seeking entrance.

Mulder groaned again under her assault and pushed up from his hips to sit facing her, his tongue thrusting hungrily into her mouth. " _Fuck…"_  his hands slid up under her top and tugged, he pulled again and the side ripped.

"Did you just  _rip_  my favourite t-shirt?" Scully smirked against his mouth before nipping his bottom lip lightly.

Mulder lifted her shirt, "Bit…" he murmured roughly and then pulled up to cover one of her taut nipples with his mouth, "…buy you another…" he hummed as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin.

Scully's head rolled back and she groaned,  _"Ahhhhhh...God…like I give a fuck…"_

"You have a  _filthy_ mouth, Scully…" Mulder grinned against her breast and then flicked her little nub with his tongue before sucking hard.

"Ohhhhh…fuck…Mulder…you make…me… _think_ …really filthy…things…." Scully smiled and ground against his cock.

"Tell me…" Mulder said looking up at her greedily and meeting her eyes as he quickly slipped open the button on her jeans and slid his hand inside her panties, his finger dipping immediately into her silky wetness and circling her clit.

"Ahhhhhh…God…I want to…feel your mouth on me…feel your cock inside me… _stretching_  me…I want everything…God, Mulder…I want to  _taste_ you so badly…" Scully gasped at the end and arched her head and neck back as she came hard bucking against his unrelenting fingers.

As her breath returned to normal she looked down and found Mulder gazing up at her with tearful eyes, his mouth hanging open. "You're so breathtakingly beautiful, Scully." He slowly slipped his hand out of her panties and brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste her.

Scully's pupils dilated as she watched and she felt her gradually slowing heartbeat begin to speed up. "It scares me…" she said tearfully and watched her hands stroke down the side of his shirt, "…how much I love you, Mulder, it  _terrifies_  me."

Mulder heard the wobble in her voice and swallowed hard, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and encourage her eyes to meet his. "I would never hurt you…you know that right? You know that I would  _never…_ "

"And if I lost you?" Scully asked weakly. "I'm almost sure losing you would have killed me before…but if we, no I mean  _when_  we, do this. God, if I lost you then…I wouldn't survive that."

"Scully, I…" Mulder started.

Scully shook her head, "Do you understand why I was upset in the shower? Why I was upset when you were talking about saving me? I know you think I'm the strong one…and maybe in some ways, I am…but that strength will only take me so far. It  _won't_  see me through losing you, I need you to know that."

Mulder sat up, lifting Scully to sit on his thighs, "I would walk through the fires of hell to find my way back to you, I promise. I will  _never_  willingly leave your side."

Nodding tearfully Scully rested her head on his shoulder for several long minutes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

After awhile Scully pulled back and smiled at him tenderly, "Sorry if I spoiled the mood. I just…"

Mulder laughed softly, "You couldn't  _spoil_ anything, Scully. You  ** _are_**  everything."

"Can we stand?" Scully whispered not wanting to burst their serene bubble.

Mulder nodded placidly but then winced when he saw Scully grimace a little as she pulled up off his lap and moved to stand.

"Are you in pain? Oh God, did I  _hurt_ you?" He reached out to slip his hand into hers as he stood. He looked down at her sadly and bit his lip, "We can wait…I would never…if I hurt you I would never forgive myself…"

Scully watched the tears well in his eyes and quickly shook her head, "No, Mulder…even when we were distracted you never  _once_  hurt me. You held me perfectly…I promise."

"I-I can't bear that they hurt you, Scully…I would give anything to take that pain on myself… _anything_  to keep you safe."

Scully nodded and rested her hands on his hips; she pulled him close and pressed her lips against the material covering his chest. "I understand…whenever they've hurt you, physically or emotionally…all I've  _ever_  wanted to do is take your pain away."

Mulder closed his eyes and felt a tear fall down his cheek as he kissed the top of her head, "You  _have._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry updates are taking so long! Life is a little crazy at the moment so I'm not going to lie and say I'll get faster at updating - just that updates will come as soon as possible and I certainly won't abandon any stories. There will be at least one more chapter for this story before Christmas AND a festive chapter for my other story 'Born to Be My Baby'.


	7. Frame of Reference

They walked through to his bedroom and just as they crossed the threshold Mulder reached out and slid his hand into hers.

"You're sure?" Mulder asked softly standing behind her as his hands slid to her waist and his lips came to rest on the side of her neck.

She smiled and leaned her back against his chest, "About you?  _Certain._  About wanting to make love?  _Absolutely positive._ "

Mulder smiled and slid his hand under her t-shirt, skirting his fingers lightly over her soft belly, "I guess I'm just a little…I don't know, after years of intellectually convincing myself that this was never going to happen my brain is trying to catch up with my heart. I mean, you sure as hell could do better than  _me…"  
_

Scully laughed joyfully and her eyes danced as her head rolled back against his chest and her hands covered his. "I could do  _better?_  Better than a man who has devoted his life to saving the world?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled self deprecatingly, "Saving the world? You  _know_  my journey started out far more selfishly than that, Scully…I just wanted to find my sister."

"And look at all you've done… _all_ you've achieved…" Scully's hand slid up his forearms and then she slowly moved to turn towards him before reaching up and covering his cheek with her palm.

Mulder gazed at her sadly, " _What?_  What have we ever  _really_  achieved, Scully?"

"We've achieved a lot," She replied forcefully and held his gaze as her eyes sparkled. "We've helped people…we've made a difference  _together_ and I know for  _sure_  that you've saved me."

Mulder's eyes shined and he nodded slightly, "I guess then, for me, I have saved the world."

"We've saved  _each other_ …not a day goes by that I don't thank God for bringing me to your door, Mulder. Even on the days you drive me crazy."

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you, Scully, but I'm yours if you want me."

Scully scanned his body quickly and grinned. With a wolfish smirk, she bit her lip and then waggled her eyebrows a little, "Oh I  _want_  you, Mulder…"

He smirked a little but Scully saw the slight blush and insecurity still in his eyes.

"You're kind of  _adorable_  when you're all insecure, Mulder. It's a little surprising, you're usually so self-assured."

Mulder chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes before sliding his hands down to her hips and pulling her close against his body. "I seem to be being offered my heart's desire, my past experiences have taught me to doubt I'd ever be  _that_  lucky." Scully's breath caught when she felt the proof of his desire against her hip. "Also… _adorable?_ " He asked with a grin. " _Really?_ You make me sound like your favourite teddy bear."

For a second her smiled took his breath away and Mulder realised he had never seen her look as happy as she did in this moment. The thought made his mouth go dry and he swallowed and licked his lips.

"Mulder," She said softly and then slid her hands around to rest just above his ass pulling him in closer, "You are  _ador-_ able, and I  _adore_  you."

A sense of pure unadulterated peace flowed through Mulder; it was so powerful that he almost didn't recognise it. "This is it now?  _Forever?"  
_

Scully looked up and nodded, "I promise you as you promised me, Mulder. I will never willingly leave your side. You've never really been alone, not since that first day, but now I can say it out loud." She paused and looked away briefly, "I  _trust_ you…"

"You still  _doubt_  my love?" Mulder asked sadly.

She rushed to shake her head, "No, I just…I know I'll never love anyone the way I love you and I  _do_ trust you…but it feels a little like jumping off a cliff."

Mulder laughed ruefully, "It's a rocky road… _love."_

Scully nodded and looked down towards her feet. Then she looked up with a more determined expression, "Rocky, maybe…but maybe walking down that road will be a little easier with my best friend."

Mulder nodded, already feeling better.

Scully started to walk back towards Mulder's bed, toeing him along with her. "And you know what they say, Mulder," she added with a broad smile that almost made him trip over his own feet, "you'll  _never_ get to heaven if you break my heart."

Mulder nodded a little breathlessly and forced his feet to continue on their path to the side of his bed, his eyes scanning her face and then over her body repeatedly. "I think I'd only make it into heaven with you by my side, Scully, you're… _ethereal_."

She laughed and started to tug up Mulder's t-shirt impatiently, "You're looking pretty damn good yourself, Mulder, and if you're really  _mine_  I want to sample the merchandise."

Mulder laughed as Scully somehow managed to wrestle his shirt up and over his head.

"Your arm is okay?" She asked softly.

"Can we wait a minute…" He asked anxiously.

"You're in pain?"

"No, I mean I've taken the pills…it's fine, I promise. I just want to take a minute…"

"Take a minute _?_  Mulder, I've  _been_  waiting," Scully arched her eyebrow, "for over  _SIX_ years I've been waiting!"

Mulder chuckled and then turned them both so he was facing away from the bed; a subtle move that she didn't even realise was intended to protect her back if they fell backwards. Then he slowly reached out and skimmed the collar of her loose t-shirt with one finger. "I just want to take a minute to enjoy myself," he explained with a slightly rough voice.

"Maybe I should have dressed up, you know…" Scully said awkwardly her voice shaking slightly from arousal as his finger curled along her collarbone and pulled at her shirt.

"You're perfect…" Mulder confirmed looking at her with pure devotion. He gently skimmed down her t-shirt and then softly gripped the bottom and pulled up. She raised her arms. He watched her tremble and saw little goose bumps rise on her skin. "Cold?" He murmured softly.

 _"No,"_  She replied with a smile and then her face disappeared from view for a second as Mulder carefully pulled the shirt up and over her head.

Scully's hair fell slightly in front of her face as the material drop to the floor and Mulder automatically combed his fingers through her tresses while his eyes scanned her chest.

" _So beautiful…"_  Mulder said softly.

Scully looked down at her bruised body and winced. "I wish…"

Mulder's hand reached out and gently cupped her left breast, his thumb flicked softly over her taut nipple, "I don't care, Scully, you're beautiful…but do the bruises still hurt?"

She shook her head quickly, "Not enough for me to want you to stop."

His hand froze, he didn't like that answer, "Scully, am I hurting you?"

Tears welled in Scully's eyes, " _Please,_  Mulder."

Mulder looked confused.

"Please, I  _need_  you…please don't stop."

The sound of her near tears made Mulder's heart break a little, "Scully…the last thing I ever want to do is stop touching you, but if I'm hurting you…"

Scully shook her head, "The bruises hurt a little, but not enough…please, Mulder, we've waited  _so_  long."

Mulder paused and looked carefully into her eyes, his hand still gently cupping her breast, "We'll go slow? You'll tell me if I hurt you? You  _promise_  me?"

"I swear…maybe if I'm on top…?" Scully suggested.

He smiled broadly, "That sounds good,  _really_  good…shall I sit?"

Scully shook her head, "Can we get this party moving a little? Your sweats…?"

"I'm not…I mean these are all I have on…" Mulder stumbled to explain.

She licked her lips and nodded, "I want to  _see_  you…"

He immediately brought his hands to the hem of his sweatpants and Scully reached out her fingers trailing softly over his forearms, "I love your arms…and your hands," she said gently.

Mulder looked up and met her eyes smiling softly before pushing his sweatpants down and then quickly kicking them to one side. He stood nervously, not really knowing what to do with his hands. He wasn't naturally nervous about his body, but this was  _Scully_ …the love of his life and the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, he couldn't help but worry about what she saw.

Scully's eyes glowed as she took in the sight of a very  _naked_ Mulder. He was perfect, from the top of his mussed up hair to the tips of his toes,  _perfect_. Sensing his discomfiture she stepped closer and then brought his hand up to her lips. She kissed each of his fingertips softly and looked into his eyes, "You're  _perfect."_

"I'm far from…" Mulder started to argue with embarrassment.

"Sexy as hell...and absolutely edible. Trust me, Mulder, in my eyes you  _are_  perfect."

Mulder's eyes welled a little at her appraisal.

Scully suddenly leaned forward and licked up the centre of his chest causing Mulder to groan.

She smiled happily, " _Mmmmm…_ and you taste as good as you look."

Laughing softly Mulder's eyes flashed and he licked his lips, "Well, I already  _know_  you do too…"

"How long?" Scully licked her lips as she slowly slid her hand down Mulder's chest and wrapped around his thick cock. "How long have you waited…I mean… _wanted this_ …?"

Mulder groaned his mouth hanging open as his hips bucked forward into her hand, "W-wanted…y-you?"

Scully's breath quickened as she watched Mulder's hand deftly slip open her jeans and then run his fingers along the line of her panties. She shuddered; "Y-you said you wanted me…" she gasped breathlessly and felt goosebumps raise over her hot flesh, "…that you've  _waited..."_

Mulder nodded slowly, his hand drifting around and into the back of her jeans. He cupped her ass and smiled again, leaning down to brush his lips along her hairline, "I've  _waited…_ " he growled out softly as her hand flexed around his straining flesh.

"How long?" She whispered.

"How long have I waited to make love to you?" Mulder whispered barely audibly.

Scully nodded, smiling tremulously.

Mulder opened his mouth a little and Scully felt his teeth graze hungrily down her neck. " _Or_  how long have I wanted to  _fuck_  you?" He asked roughly and Scully felt her body jolt instinctively towards him.

"There's a difference?" Scully smiled coyly and bit her lip, already knowing the truth.

"I… _wanted_  you…" Mulder's hands pushed her denim jeans down Scully's legs and she quickly moved to step out of them and kick them away. "I've _wanted_  you from day one…" he breathed out eagerly.

Scully looked up and met his eyes with genuine surprise, "Since day  _one…?"_

Mulder bit his lip, his breathing was fast and his eyes dilated, "That  _first_  day…fuck…those big eyes, your perfect…" his fingers came up to trace her mouth gently, "… _lips_ …with that  _nearly_  concealed smile the whole time we talked. Jesus Scully, if you hadn't intrigued me so much…"

She smiled broadly for a brief second and then gasped when Mulder's hand pushed back inside her panties and his fingers deftly circled her clit, "If I… _Oh God_ …hadn't intrigued you… _what?"_

He laughed awkwardly, "My interest in keeping you around simply overwhelmed my desire to…" Mulder's tongue lapped behind her ear as his fingers bent and two slid keenly into her core, "…but let's just say that when you came to my room that night, in your lingerie…well, that could have gone  _either_  way."

Scully laughed breathlessly and moved closer, arousal flowing through her body when she felt his hot cock taut against her belly, "I  _trusted_  you, Mulder…" she gasped and edged him toward the bed.

Mulder laughed and rolled his head back slightly as he felt Scully's fingers tense over his straining cock, " _Oh Jesus…"_  he gasped and felt his knees buckle. "You were right to, Scully, I think I would have died for you…even  _then._  But one sign from you that night…and we might have had a different story."

"One sign?" Scully smiled when she felt Mulder's legs hit the side of the bed.

Mulder was about to reply when Scully halted his words by smoothly pushing him back to fall onto the bed, then simultaneously dropping to her knees and taking his cock into her mouth.

" _Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ!"_  Mulder growled at the sudden change in pace and his hands shot up to her hair automatically.

" _This?"_  Scully asked as she pulled back and flicked her tongue around his leaking head. "Would this kind of sign have done it?"

Mulder moaned and unintentionally bucked his hips up into her mouth,  _"Oh fuck_ …sorry…I mean… _yeah_ …this might have… _fuck_ …done it!"

After a few more steady strokes into her mouth, Scully pulled back again, licked her lips and smiled at him, "I've dreamed of this…taking you in my mouth. Usually, we're in the office, it would be a very effective way to shut you up…don't you think?"

Mulder swallowed harshly a couple of times and then nodded, "Yeah…I… _yeah…"_

Scully grinned and licked the tip of her tongue up the underside of his throbbing flesh, "… _that_ night?"

He laughed breathlessly, "I'd have been eternally grateful, but it could never have been this good…it's  _never_ been this good…" Mulder summoned his self-control and moved to sit up, encouraging Scully to back away and then move up his body.

"That would have been  _sex,_  Scully," he brushed her lips gently once their faces were level, his heart skipping a beat when he tasted himself on her lips, " _this_  is so much more."

"Wh…when did you first…?" She asked against his lips as Mulder reached down to quickly slip off and dispose of her panties.

His middle finger slid gently back inside her folds as his eyes locked with her dazed and hungry expression. "When did I love you? When did I want to really  _ **love**_  you? To make you  _mine?"_

" _Yours?"_  Scully whispered.

Mulder ignored her clarification but leaned to gently run his lips against hers, "I didn't recognise it at first…"

"You didn't…? You mean  _love?"_

"I'm not sure I even knew what _love_  was, Scully. Until I met you," his hands softly came to rest on either side of her neck and he looked at Scully steadily, almost as if he still didn't believe she was there.

"Mulder..." a tear slid gently down her face and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

Moving a hand up to her face gently he brushed her lip free with his thumb.

She craved the touch of his mouth and flicked her tongue gently against his skin, "You didn't? I mean… _Diana…?"_

"What I feel for you, Scully…it's not…" He paused for a second and then tried to put his thoughts into words. "I had imagined those feelings before, Scully, what I felt for her. I knew them to be possible…affection, lust, I guess a certain bond."

Scully looked away, not wanting to hear Mulder talking this way about  _that_ woman.

Mulder brought her eyes back to his. "Scully, that's the love you read about in books, you see in the movies. What I feel for you is different…you make me feel things I can't even put into words because I have no frame of reference. You're my best friend, the love of my life, my soul mate…my  _lover…_ " he smiled with a little wonder, "…you make me laugh, you make me cry…you turn me on in a way that scares me… _you_ make me feel more alive than I've ever felt." Mulder's hand dropped and he licked his lips as his hand cupped her breast and his thumb stroked her taut nipple, he smiled when he heard her short gasp. "Yet, all that only describes  _half_  of what I feel for you, Scully…I have no more words. My feelings for you cannot be categorised, they are  _beyond_ my understanding."

" _Mulder…"_ Scully whispered softly, "you're right…it doesn't seem like enough but I do love you, I am  _so_  in love with you."

"You're  _everything,_  Scully," He groaned hungrily and claimed her mouth.

When he stood up straight and pulled her close Scully's feet were almost lifted off the floor.

Her lips devoured him hungrily, lapping, nibbling, biting…pulling him close and rocking her belly against the scorching firmness of his cock. After a few minutes, Mulder started to feel light headed and he stepped back towards the bed.

"Scully…I  _need…"_  He groaned against Scully's probing mouth as her tongue traced his lips and begged for deeper entrance.

He hit the bed and Mulder fell back with relief as he felt his legs give way.

Gasping at the sudden movement Scully fell forward on top of him, groaning and rolling her hips when she felt her soaking core line up naturally with his cock, her clit pulsing against his solid length.

 _"Ohhhhhh fuck, you…okay…? "_ Mulder groaned and grabbed Scully's hips, helping to support her as she moved to straddle his legs.

Her eyes closed and she rolled her hips, reaching down to circle the tip of his cock with her hand.  _"Heaven…we're perfect,"_  she gasped out as she flexed her hips again.

"Yeah…yeah,  _you_  are…" Mulder's eyes closed and his head craned back.

Scully looked down at Mulder spread out under her. His back arched, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, breath laboured, his face flushed…she could  _see_  the pulsing veins down his neck. "You're _so_  beautiful _…"_  Scully gasped and then fell forward and covered his mouth desperately, "…and you  _taste_  so good…" She added against his ravenous lips with a teasing smile.

Her knee suddenly slipped off the mattress and Mulder caught her hips automatically before smiling and using the strength in his arms and legs to lift them both and move back to the centre of the bed.

"Don't want to lose you now…" Mulder said with a tender smile and reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Scully's ear as they continued to kiss.

"You'll  _never_ lose me, Mulder…" Scully said with a soft smile as Mulder's hand came up to rest on 'his' spot at the base of her spine. "I'm  _yours,_ you're  _mine_ …they would have to move heaven and earth to take me from your side now. Then I would  _find_ you."

Mulder looked up tearfully at the fierce woman in his arms and then moved to sit up. Shifting to lean against the headrest he smiled as his face became level with her breasts,  _"Hello…"_  He whispered softly and watched the little nubs tighten under his gaze.

Scully chuckled and then groaned when Mulder's lips covered one of her nipples, "Oh God… _yeah_ …harder…bite it a little…"

Mulder groaned and scraped his teeth over her sensitive flesh before flicking with his tongue and then moving to the other.

"I've  _dreamed_  about your mouth on me…" Scully rolled her head back and closed her eyes.

"Me too…" Mulder whispered against her nipple, "…I want to  _taste_ you."

Scully bucked against him at the thought and then breathlessly shook her head, " _Later_ …need you now…"

"What do you... _need,_  Scully?" Mulder asked his hand moving up, his fingers sliding into the hair at the base of her neck.

Scully pulled up slightly and then slid her hand around his solid cock, "Need  _you…_ " She repeated and then looked up at him with a possessive smile.

"You  _know_  I'm yours…please… _take me_ …" Mulder breathed out unevenly as he felt Scully lift up and place him at the entrance to her core. He bucked up a little, the head slipping just inside.  _"Argh…God…"_ the feeling of her tight heat seemed to suck all of the oxygen out of his lungs and his head swam.

" _Yeah…"_  Scully gasped and then pushed down another inch, "…we're… _perfect."_

Biting his lip and using every ounce of self-control Mulder watched his cock slide slowly inside her body as Scully controlled his entrance,  _"Yeah…you're…God…"_  Mulder babbled out incoherently.

Scully smiled and closed her eyes as the pain of his initial entry caused her walls to quiver, "Maybe not quite a deity…" She gasped.

Mulder looked up at her face and tensed, "Am I hurting you? God, Scully…please  _don't_ …"

She paused for a second and took a deep breath, then looked down into his eyes and smiled tenderly, "It's just been a while, Mulder…and this is not exactly  _beginners_  equipment."

Mulder let out a sharp laugh and then braced his hand on her hip, holding her still, his cock pulsing desperately and his body fighting the urge to plunge the last few inches home, "Wait… _don't_..."

Scully flexed and took a deep breath,  _"Trust me…"_  she said softly and Mulder released her hips with a gentle nod. "It hurts a little…but  _good hurt_ …hurt that comes from abusing long unused muscles…" she smiled and gasped pushing down a couple of inches, "…you're big… _never_  had this big…"

"We can…" Mulder started to speak but Scully covered his lips with her own.

"You feel  _amazing_ …" she assured and after taking one more breath Scully pushed down again and took him in one final push. She groaned and fell forward, her face dropping into the crook of his neck, her teeth scraping his skin hungrily.

Mulder felt her walls flex around him and tried to control the effects of her vice-like grip, his impending orgasm and the overwhelming feeling of finally being embedded inside the woman he loved. After several seconds he murmured, "Don't move, Scully…are you… _okay?"_

After several even longer seconds Scully took a breath, she flexed her core again and revelled in the feeling of Mulder so deep inside her…the head of his cock pushing against her cervix.

"Did you just miss…God…that…oh fuck, Mulder…I've never come that hard in my life...just from feeling you inside me…" Scully's lips trailed up his neck, along his jaw, and then over his lips. "Mulder…" She gasped against his mouth, "…It feels like I can  _feel_  you…in my throat…"

Mulder groaned at her words and rolled his hips against her, "You  _came_ …just from…?"

She lifted up and then forcefully ploughed down again, gasping at how deeply his cock was buried inside her, "God, I  _love_  you…" Scully whispered against his lips and she started to roll her hips, taking him in short powerful thrusts. "Never… _never_ want this to end…"

"We  _never_  will, Scully…" Mulder whispered breathlessly, his tongue flicking against hers as one hand slid down Scully's back, his middle finger resting gently between her ass cheeks.

"Love you…so much…" Scully said tearfully.

Mulder kissed the tears from her cheeks, "Good tears?" he asked with concern.

Scully nodded, "Very good tears… _finally."_

"Can I?" Mulder asked and thrust up gently.

"Oh  _hell,_ yes," She grinned and Mulder laughed before watching her lift up slightly.

"Do you need me to go slow?" Mulder asked as he pulled down a little and his eyes met hers. "You're not in any pain…your back is…?"

"I feel good, Mulder. Go slowly…but  _powerfully_ …I need to feel you…I need to feel you  _take_ me…" Scully rolled her head back and closed her eyes.

Mulder groaned and then thrust up steadily,  _"Oh yeah…"_ he gasped.

" _Mmmmm,"_ Scully hummed.

"Okay?" Mulder asked cautiously holding still.

"So much better than okay, Mulder," She said with a smile as her eyes opened and her lips came forward to meet his.  _"Now,"_ she whispered firmly and slid her hand up to his shoulders and held herself close.

"Not going to last long…" Mulder said breathlessly as he pulled back a little.

Scully chuckled, "We can go again…and _again_ …and  _again_ …we have the rest of our lives, Mulder. Look into my eyes…I want to  _see_  you."

"I could  _always_  see you…even when I thought it was the end…" Mulder whispered one hand lacing with hers as his hips thrust up again.

Gasping against his mouth Scully held his gaze and nodded,  _"Together?"_

" _Always…"_ Mulder affirmed and then began to drive slowly but firmly up inside Scully's welcoming body. He scanned her face carefully for signs that he was hurting her.

"It's good, baby, really good…let go, I promise you won't hurt me…I love you," Scully whispered against his lips.

His free hand held her hip, careful to avoid her injuries, "Love you…so much…" Mulder groaned and felt his own orgasm build.

Scully sighed her eyes burning into his before her face fell to his shoulder and her mouth opened to taste his skin,  _"Mmmmmm…better than chocolate…"_

Mulder chuckled breathlessly and then groaned when his balls tightened and he felt her core grasp impossibly around his cock _, "Ohhhhhhh fuck…"_  He inhaled and then felt her orgasm pull him over the edge as he filled her.

* * *

What felt like several minutes later Scully opened her eyes and found herself lying in the sweaty embrace of her partner. Her head was resting heavily on his chest and she could feel his fingertips tracing a slow path up the side of her hip.

She smiled and turned her head slightly to rest her lips on his warm damp skin.  _"Mulder…"_  she said softly, a contented smile playing at the edges of her lips.

He leaned down and kissed her head before tracing his lips breathlessly along her hairline,  _"Scully…"_  He replied happily.

Scully flexed her core and sucked in a deep breath through her nose when she felt him still buried inside her.

"God…" Mulder groaned, feeling his body react.

Scully turned her head up and smiled, her eyes meeting his, "Hello…"

Mulder chuckled, "They say beauty is in the eyes of the beholder…how do you think that works?"

Raising an eyebrow Scully shook her head slightly, saying that she didn't understand the question.

"I've never seen anything or  _anyone_  more beautiful than you, Scully, and I know I never will…it baffles me that _everyone_  else doesn't see that too."

Scully laughed, "I don't know, I think I could gather together a pretty impressive group of people who think you're sexy as hell…and I doubt I'd even have to leave the building."

Mulder smirked, "That's what I love about you, Scully, you're as delusional as I am."

Running her lips back over his chest Scully thought for a second, "I think we could  _both_  find people who thought we were hot, Mulder. But what I see in you goes beyond that, you're sexy, you objectively look… _really great_ …" her eyes skimmed his body teasingly. "But it's  _who_  you are, what you stand for…our history…and our future…you've become  _more_  attractive to me every day that I've known you, every weakness, every strength, the days I've felt so proud of you I could burst…the days I've felt so let down I could feel my heart breaking…"

Mulder's arms tightened around her and Scully shook her head.

"I'm just saying that I _know_  you, Mulder. I know all the good stuff  _and_  I know all the bad…I also know everything won't be plain sailing from here…but no one will ever love me like you do and we'll both fight for each other to the end.  _That_  is sexy as hell."

Mulder smirked, "It is…you're still the  _most_  beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on though…" He murmured his fingers trailing up her side and then along the swell of her breasts.

Holding his gaze firmly Scully grinned, "Yeah, you too. So,  _sexy_  man…" She murmured softly and rolled her hips. "I think this evening still has some life in it..."

He gasped and moved to carefully hold her waist. Her eyes sparkled and he smiled broadly, "Round two?"


	8. Lunch Date With Mom

Mulder lay bathed in the glow from the streetlights outside; Scully's head was resting contently on his chest. Considering where they had been last week, life really couldn't get any better than this.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was something he needed to say, something he needed to tell her before they went to their first session the next day.

"Scully…" He said softly, not really wanting to break the peace.

"Yes…" She replied and looked up to meet his gaze.

"There's something I  _need_  to tell you. Something I don't want to have to admit tomorrow… I want to tell you when we're alone," Mulder sounded so nervous Scully felt herself tense a little.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? It's not? I mean…you aren't regretting  _this?"_

Scully's voice sounded so small and Mulder rushed to reassure her. "No, Scully,  _never_  that. I promise, until the day I die I'll never be more sure of anything, in fact, I think you might be the  _only_ thing I've _ever_  been certain about."

Scully relaxed a little and turned to kiss his chest, "Well, then anything else we can deal with  _together."_

Mulder was quiet for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts and then started to speak cautiously, "When I first woke up, when I thought I was alone…it was  _so_ dark…I was terrified."

He felt Scully's hands slide around his waist holding him tightly, then her legs tucked around his a little.

After taking a deep breath Mulder ploughed on with his confession, "I only noticed your breathing after a few moments, I didn't recognise the sound of your breath at first…my head was cloudy from the drugs… I was confused. Then suddenly I noticed the sound of someone else. I didn't know where I was, or why I couldn't see anything. I've never felt fear like it, Scully. I knew I wasn't alone, but I didn't know..."

"Oh, Mulder…" Scully said tearfully, "I had no idea!"

"I-I reached out to my left…" Mulder stuttered and felt himself tense at the memory. His eye slid closed and the darkness drew him back, "I didn't know what I would find…but my hand came into contact with a body…"

He felt Scully's hand at the side of his neck, she directed his face down towards her, "Mulder, open your eyes and look at me…we're home, we're okay…you're in my arms and I'm  _never_  letting you go."

Mulder felt his breathing start to settle and his muscles relax as soon as his eyes met hers. He stared into her loving gaze for several seconds and then nodded sadly, "Scully, when I heard your voice for the first time…"

His eyes closed again and Scully felt him tense; her partner seemed to try and burrow into her body, curling tightly against her, almost as if in… _shame?_ Suddenly Scully understood and tears came to her eyes.

"Mulder, are you upset because you were  _pleased?_ " She asked softly.

Mulder gasped, " _Oh God, no!_  I mean, not  _pleased_  exactly, just…"

He stopped talking for a few seconds and Scully waited patiently, she knew that he needed to work through this in his own way. Cutting across what he needed to say to her would not help him.

"I'm a sorry son of a bitch, Scully. I just…I was terrified and you're all I have…all I have to hold off my demons. If it had been you, down there alone, I would have sold my soul to the devil to trade places with you. But yes…in that moment…I was… _glad_ …glad you were…"

Scully crawled up and kissed along his neck softly, curling around his body so her lips rested against his warm skin and her legs miraculously seemed to cocoon his much larger form. "Mulder, you were just glad that you weren't alone, that I was there  _with you_ …" Scully said calmly.

Mulder felt a tear slide down his cheek and into her hair. He nodded.

"Mulder, I would rather die than see you hurt in  _any_ way," she pulled up a little and kissed along his jaw, "…but I was also glad you were with me. Glad you were close, glad that the man I love was there to make me feel  _safe_ …because I  _do_ feel safe in your arms, Mulder,  _even there,_ even when I thought we might die."

After a few minutes of silence, Mulder spoke again, "I'm not a sick bastard? For being selfish and…"

"We find strength in each other, Mulder. You aren't  _sick;_ you're my best friend and the man I love. You didn't wish for my suffering, you just found relief in my presence."

Mulder felt the tension drift out of his body and he turned to place a soft kiss on her lips, "We're going to be okay, Scully, we'll get there  _together."_

Scully moved down a little, rested her head just under his chin and smiled, "I love you too, Mulder."

After several moments Scully smiled gently against his skin and then nipped his collarbone lightly with her teeth, "You know for a skilled profiler you're  _awfully_  hard on yourself…"

Mulder let out a long breath and ran his hand gently over her hip, "They do say doctors make the worst patients."

Scully chuckled, "I'll look after you if you look after me, Mulder."

Mulder smiled and nodded sliding his hand over one of her ass cheeks as he felt Scully's slowly descend his body.  _"Always,"_  he gasped as he realised sleep might be a long time coming.

* * *

Mulder and Scully walked into the noisy restaurant and scanned the room. Seeing Margaret Scully in the distance Mulder's hand slid to squeeze her waist lightly and then point over to the corner.

A greeter smiled brightly at Mulder, the type of 'brightly' that made Scully want to vomit.

"Hello, Sir. Welcome to Arnette's, how can I help you today?"

Mulder smiled politely, "My girlfriend and I are joining her mother for lunch. We're the last of the party so maybe if you give us a few minutes you could send someone over to take our order?"

The waitress looked at Scully and then glanced over at the extremely nice woman she had seated a few minutes ago. She shrugged and smiled, "Sure, I'll give you five and then send over Gabriella, she'll be your server today."

"Perfect," Mulder smiled appreciatively and then stepped back to let Scully walk in front of him, his hand naturally slipping to her hip as they walked.

 _"Fox! Dana!"_  Margaret stood with a wide smile as they approached and hugged them both in turn. "How are you both?" She asked genuinely as they all sat.

"Good… _considering_ …do you mind if we don't talk about the session though? It's been a long morning and I think…" Scully started to explain.

"No explanations needed, sweetheart. We can talk about whatever you both feel comfortable discussing, I'm just happy to see you."

Scully nodded gratefully, "Thanks, Mom."

"So…avoiding unpleasant conversation, do you have plans for your afternoon? It must be strange for you both, having time off," Margaret smiled, trying her best to sound positive.

Scully nodded, "I'm going to go and pack for a little longer, a few days at Mulder's won't be enough and the door in my apartment still needs work…." She paused and then continued more honestly, "What I mean to say it, I need…we _both_  need to be together for a while. We spoke to the therapist and she agreed…our feelings are not based on recent events…they were pre-existing. We're…I…"

Mulder stepped in, "I've been having panic attacks, Mrs Scully, when we're not together…when I don't know she's safe, I…"

Margaret looked at her daughter's partner with genuine affection, "Oh Fox, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel like you have to tell me anything that you…"

He shook his head, "I'd rather you understand, at least as much as I do…I care for your daughter…" Mulder shook his head and then corrected himself; "I've been  _in love_ with your daughter for a long time, Mrs Scully. Last week was hard for us both and the overwhelming fear of losing her is…" he trailed off.

Scully reached under the table and laced her fingers with his, "We're moving on from this  _together,_  Mom. We'll find a way to readjust…to accept the need to have time away from each other…when we  _need_  to."

"…But until that time we've recognised the importance of leaning on each other a little…or a _lot_ …" Mulder continued and smiled at Scully.

Scully took the baton back, "It's going to be a while…"

"…Until we get all of our little ducks back in a row…" Mulder smiled at Margaret, "…but we  _know_  we'll get there."

"And in the meantime, there is nowhere in the world that I feel safer than in Mulder's arms," Scully concluded.

Margaret looked at her daughter and the man she knew held her heart, "Well, aren't you two a parlour trick…you take finishing each other's sentences to a new level!"

Mulder and Scully both laughed, not really aware of what they had been doing.

"So this…you're saying the two of you being together is… _temporary?"_  Margaret asked carefully.

" _Oh heavens, no!"_  Scully rushed to correct the misunderstanding. "Mulder and I are very much in love, Mom, this is  _forever_. We _need_ to be together right now...we _choose_ to be together, period _."_

Margaret let out a breath, "Oh, thank goodness, I couldn't face the thought of watching you both go back to your separate corners, or spending any more time wondering how long it would take the pair of you to come to your senses."

Mulder looked at Scully with shock and then back at Margaret, "You mean…you're  _pleased?"_

" _Pleased?_  I'm  _thrilled!_  I think you're a wonderful young man, kind, passionate…a little bit of a bull in a china shop sometimes...but I know in my heart that no one will ever love my daughter the way _you_ do…and Dana has never truly opened her heart to anyone but you." Margaret reached and slid her hand over his, "You both deserve happiness, Fox, and I've always believed that you could find that  _together."_

"Mrs Scully…" Mulder whispered breathlessly.

"Please, Margaret…or Mom…whichever you prefer, we're  _family,_  Fox."

Scully chuckled with a little embarrassment and squeezed the hand she still had laced with hers under the table, "I told you mom would be  _fine."_

Mulder glanced it Scully and nodded, still obviously shocked at Margaret Scully's easy acceptance of him. "Thank you…erm… _Margaret_ …maybe we'll start there and work our way up to Mom?"

Margaret nodded happily, "That sounds perfect, whatever makes you happy. Fox, have you heard from your…"

He shook his head quickly and looked down at the table, Scully was always fascinated by how even  _conversation_  about his mother could revert Mulder back to his long-standing insecurities.

"No…I'm sure she's…" Mulder paused and glanced at Scully before looking back at Margaret, "I'm sure she's being looked after. I don't know how ready I am to see her yet."

"Oh, Fox…I believe she had your very best interests at heart…" Margaret said softly.

Mulder sighed and squeezed Scully's hand lightly; "Maybe, but her actions put  _Scully_  at risk. My mother needs to understand that isn't something I can just move on from."

"Mulder…" Scully started to speak, clearly about to reason with him.

" _No, Scully…"_  Mulder snapped a little and then closed his eyes. He shook his head and then moved to sandwich her small hand between his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap…I just…" He caressed her hand gently between his, letting his fingers graze along her wrists and a little up her forearm. "It was not  _her_ choice to make, if you'd been held somewhere else…if those men had found me and not you… _saved_ me and not you. She did a deal with the devil for my life, and if that had cost me you…well, she may as well have killed me herself."

"Her instinct was…" Scully tried again softly.

"Her  _instinct_  was to protect her own interests, Scully. If she knew me at all, if she'd taken the time to know us, like  _your_  mom, she would understand that my  _only_ priority is you. I know what you're saying, and I know you mean well…but please, I'm not ready to deal with her yet…I just need to focus on us for a while."

"I'm sorry," Scully nodded understandingly, "whatever you need…I just don't want you to hold on to anything for my sake, she's your only family and…"

" _You're_  my family, Scully. You are all I need, everything else is a bonus…" Mulder replied and his partner nodded tearfully.

Margaret had been watching them both with a small smile. She let out a breath, already feeling better seeing her daughter leaning so comfortably on her partner. "Changing the subject…" she said brightly.

Mulder and Scully both looked up at her with happy intrigue.

"I have some good news, your brother is coming to visit!" She beamed.

Mulder felt his stomach tense, he wasn't sure he could face Bill Scully's reasonable assertions that merely his presence in her life put Scully in danger.

" _Bill?"_ Scully asked cautiously, feeling Mulder tense.

" _Charlie!"_  Margaret smiled brightly. "Of course, William sends his love."

Scully grinned and squeezed Mulder's hand excitedly, "Charlie's coming here?"

"The last flight out of Heathrow tonight," Margaret nodded happily.

" _Why?"_  Scully gasped with an excited smile.

Margaret laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, I don't know…maybe he heard some of what you've been through lately and wanted to come see his  _sister?"_

"He's coming over _just_  to see me?" Scully asked with genuine surprise.

Margaret laughed at Dana and then smiled at Mulder, "Charlie _adores_  Dana, has since he was a little boy…I avoided telling him what was happening until I knew everything would be okay, but as soon as I told him he booked a flight."

Mulder wasn't sure how he felt, more than anything he was pleased that Scully seemed so excited…but was this going to be another Scully who wanted him out of her life?

Sensing Mulder's concern Scully smiled up at him reassuringly, "Mulder, you'll like Charlie…he's a little more…" she looked at her mom for the word she was looking for.

" _Diplomatic?"_  Margaret suggested with a smile.

Scully laughed, "Charlie is _very_  different to Bill."

"I love both of my boys," Margaret said with a smile, "but Dana is right, they are  _very_ different."

"I don't mean any disrespect…" Mulder started awkwardly.

Margaret shook her head, "William and I had words when Dana was ill, I told him how much you've always cared for his sister, but he's a stubborn man, much like his father, and his concern for Dana clouded his judgement."

"I think you overestimate me…Margaret," Mulder said sadly. "I've made mistakes, big ones…especially with regard to Scully."

Margaret nodded, "I'm not  _blind_ to your faults, Fox. I've felt anger towards you in the past…I've even felt disappointment. But you have the ability to learn from your mistakes, a capacity that some allow to be clouded by pride. I believe that most of your mistakes were self-destructive, my daughter occasionally suffered as a result of your own issues…"

Mulder started to speak but Margaret held her hand up with a soft smile.

"Dana made mistakes too, Fox, and you'll  _both_  make more. Love isn't perfect."

He nodded and then winced slightly, "So, Charles Scully?"

Margaret smiled at the concern in the voice of her daughter's highly-trained government official. "Charlie is a veterinary surgeon, he works in England and lives with his boyfriend Matt, their two cats Millie and Sophie, and their dog Tag…he's more like Melissa in personality than William or Dana…although he has Dana's heart…" she paused and smiled, "…and Dana's sense of humor."

Mulder nodded feeling a little better after hearing Margaret's informed assessment. "Maybe Scully would be better to come stay with you…I mean while her brother is visiting…I don't want to get in the way, or…"

"I'm  _not_ leaving you, Mulder," Scully snapped fiercely.

Margaret shook her head, "Fox, you've just confided in me that you have panic-attacks if Dana is not near. Not only would Dana refuse to leave you, I would be worried sick."

Mulder winced awkwardly, suddenly feeling like a liability and not used to being factored into other people's family plans.

"Less of that," Margaret reprimanded lightly, correctly assessing Mulder's reaction, "you're not an inconvenience to be worked around, you're  _family._ " She paused for a few seconds, "Your… _episodes_ …do you feel more comfortable in your own home, Fox?"

Mulder shrugged, "I don't think it matters, my anxieties are more linked to Scully than location…"

Scully nodded, "We just  _need_  to be together right now."

"How about you both come and stay with me for a few days while Charlie visits? I have two spare rooms so there's plenty of space. We could have a nice few days together…a change of venue might even do you both good."

"Two spare bedrooms?" Scully asked, her brain rushing to keep up with the plans.

Margaret laughed, "One for you and Fox, and one for Charlie…I wouldn't expect you to stay apart sweetheart, you're not a child and Fox is already family."

Mulder smiled at Scully who was blushing a little, she looked up at Mulder, "What do you think? It's entirely up to you…and don't say okay for me. If you would feel better at home we can travel to see Charlie every day, I  _need_  to know you're okay."

He smiled at Margaret and then looked back at Scully and nodded, "If I'm with you I'll be okay anywhere," he confirmed, "as long as you're sure Charlie wouldn't mind my gate-crashing?"

Scully and Margaret both laughed and Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"Mulder, Charlie has been dying to meet you for years…since right around the point he first started teasing me about being in love with my  _sexy_  partner," Scully admitted with an embarrassed smile.

" _In love…with your…sexy…partner?"_  Mulder stuttered out with surprise.

"I think he saw a picture of you in the paper just before he moved to England, Fox. After establishing with Dana that you were definitely not available…for  _him_  or  _anyone else_ …" Margaret winked at Scully who flushed further, "he decided that the only possible reason for Dana to be so territorial was that she wanted you for herself."

Scully coughed awkwardly, "I protested,  _maybe_  a little too much…and then Charlie  _never_  let it go. Why do you think I never introduced him to you on his visits? He's a lovely man but when it comes to feeling that he knows best about my love life he can be infuriating, I didn't trust him not to try and get involved in what I had convinced myself was a lost cause."

Mulder smiled, "You didn't want me to meet your brother because you were worried he'd try to set us up?" He laughed, liking  _this_  new Scully more by the minute. "I thought you were  _embarrassed_ by me, you'd mention his visits and…"

Running her hand over his thigh Scully shook her head, "I was embarrassed by  _me,_  Mulder, and my brother's ability to see through me."

"In my defence, you were rather transparent to me as well, Dana," Margaret smiled, "I just have more self-control."

Scully smirked and looked down at the table, "God, this is  _so_ embarrassing."

Mulder chuckled, "Scully, I've been head over heels for you…the only difference is only the Gunmen knew me well enough to see through my walls."

"…And  _Walter,"_  Margaret added and then laughed when they both looked horrified. "I think it's time for us all to move on  _together,"_  she added with a loving smile as 'Gabriella' walked up to take their order.

 


	9. Arrival

Scully lay moments from sleep curled into Mulder's side when she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. It opened a crack and a thin beam of light burst into the room.

"Dana…are you awake…?" Her mom whispered softly through the crack.

Scully glanced quickly at Mulder to find him sleeping soundly then whispered back, " _Just…_ is there something wrong?"

"No, Dana…get up quickly and come out here," Margaret replied quietly and then pulled the door closed.

Scully climbed as carefully as possible out of bed, slipped her feet into her slippers, pulled on her dressing gown and then tipped-toed out of the door. As soon a the door was closed she turned to her mom with an expectant look.

"Charlie got an earlier flight, he arrived about half an hour ago and is in a cab on the way over!" Margaret said excitedly and then glanced at the bedroom door and lowered her voice, "Is Fox still asleep?"

Smiling broadly Scully nodded, "Yes. He's really on his way?"

"Should be no more than half an hour, I thought you'd want me to wake you…should we wake Fox?"

Scully shook her head, "He's sleeping so soundly I couldn't bear to, what time is it anyway?"

"A little after two," Margaret said as she turned to walk down the stairs, she paused and looked back up at her daughter, "shall I make us all some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds perfect," Scully said happily as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

A little over half an hour later Scully sat at the breakfast bar watching her mom carefully stirring a pan of hot chocolate. A knock caused Scully to jump up and rush to the door; partly out of eagerness to see her brother, but also out of concern that further noise could wake Mulder.

The door opened and Scully was face to face with her younger brother, carrying his case and a shopping bag. "Dana! Oh God, it's so good to see you!" He cried out and dropped his bags pulling her into a hug.

_"Argh!"_  Scully called out and winced.

"Oh shit, Dana, did I hurt you?" Charlie gasped and pulled back.

"No…no…I mean a little, but my injuries really are much better," Scully reassured.

"Jesus, Dana…if I could get five minutes in a room with the bastards who hurt you," Charlie said as they walked through. He left his bags at the bottom of the stairs and then followed his sister towards the kitchen.

"They're long gone, Charlie. Which I'm eternally grateful for because Mulder feels  _exactly_  the same way," Scully smiled at him as they walked. "Speaking of which, keep your voice down, he's still sleeping."

As they walked through into the kitchen Charlie grinned broadly, "I wish it were under better circumstances…but I can't wait to meet the  _famous_  Fox Mulder!" He walked over and hugged his mom before turning his attention back to he sister, the grin still in place.

Scully rolled her eyes, "Well, you'll have to wait until the morning, Charlie, because I'm not waking him…and  _please_  don't embarrass me when you do."

Charlie leaned to kiss Scully's cheek and then smiled down warmly at her, "I'm just grateful you're both okay, when mom told me what had happened to you…Jesus, Dana I can't even begin to  _imagine."_

Scully rested her head on her brother's chest as he gently put his arm around her. "I'm  _glad_ you can't…but we're alive and safe…and to top it off I have a visit from my favourite kid brother."

"Hey, Dana, you and I both know I'm your favourite brother,  _period,"_  Charlie said with a wink and Margaret rolled her eyes as she carefully poured out their drinks.

"I think you'll definitely be  _Mulder's_  favourite," Scully conceded tactfully and smiled at her mom.

"Yeah…I picked up from Bill that he's not exactly your partner's  _biggest_  fan," Charlie nodded and sat at the breakfast table opposite Scully as she took a seat in front of a tall mug of hot chocolate.

Scully rolled her eyes and shrugged, "They're Bill's issues, they have nothing to do with me… _or Mulder._ Bill's going to have to learn to accept Mulder, or learn to accept my absence in his life."

" _That_  serious?" Charlie said with his eyebrows raised.

"Bill's attitude towards Mulder?" Scully checked.

"No, I mean you and your partner…this is  _serious_ then?" Charlie clarified.

Scully smiled at her mom and then nodded at her younger brother, "He's the love of my life, Charlie. No equivocations, no uncertainties. Mulder means  _everything_  to me and this is permanent. I love Bill, but if he forces me to choose there really is no choice to make."

Charlie looked at his mom with more than a little surprise and then smiled softly at Scully, "I've  _never_  heard you speak like that, Dana."

She combed the hair back off her face and then smiled, in spite of her injuries her brother didn't think he'd ever seen her look happier or more self-assured. "I've  _never_  felt like this, Charlie, this is a one time deal…" her words were cut short by a loud deep wail coming from upstairs and Scully almost fell off the breakfast stool and ran out of the room before either her mom or brother had time to react. She tripped over one of Charlie's bags and then kicked it to the side before almost flying up the stairs and straight into her bedroom.

Mulder was sat up in bed when Scully flipped on the light, looking around in a panic, sweat glistening on his face and chest. He didn't seem to see her at first, but the light startled him and he screamed out,  _"Sculllllllllllly!"_

Scully ran across the room and leapt on the bed, jumping straight onto his lap and wrapping her arms and legs tightly around his body.

"Mulder…Mulder…I'm here…I'm  _right_  here…I'm here with you…Mulder, I've got you…" She repeated softly as she rocked them back and forth.

Margaret and Charlie arrived in the opened doorway and both their jaws dropped slightly at the sight of Scully seeming to wrap her whole body around her partner. They could just about make out what they were saying.

"You weren't there…I woke up in the dark...I reached out…and you weren't with me…" Mulder stuttered out, sounding like a little boy trapped inside a man's body.

"I was only downstairs…I'm right here now…oh, God…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left you…I should  _never_  have left you…"

Margaret and Charlie could hear the pain and tears in Scully's voice and their hearts broke for them.

"I dreamt I was there…and…when I woke up…" Mulder's voice trailed off for a second and then he sighed, "…oh, Scully…I'm sorry…I'm not a child, I don't want you to feel responsible for me, I don't want to be a burden to you…"

Scully lay her head on his shoulder and shook it firmly, her lips pressing against the base of his neck. "We'll get there  _together_ , Mulder, remember? You and me,  _together_ …always. You're  _mine_ …your traumas are my traumas and if you need me I'm here…you could never be a burden to me…you're my lifeline."

Charlie looked down at Margaret, who looked at him with similar shock; she'd witnessed the bond her daughter had with her partner before, but nothing this powerful. It was breathtaking, watching them together.

Mulder took several long breaths against Scully's skin and seemed to calm. "I love you… _so much_ …" He muttered against her skin as they rocked together.

She smiled softly and peppered a couple of kisses against his collarbone, "That's good because you're stuck with me."

With his eyes still closed he asked quietly, "You were downstairs?"

"Charlie got an early flight…I didn't want to wake you, but I guess I was half asleep and didn't think…" She started apologetically.

" _No…_ you shouldn't have to second guess something as simple as getting up and going downstairs. I'm not…" Mulder started to say, but Scully pulled back and put her finger to his lips to halt his words.

"You  _are_  my responsibility, and I am yours…" Scully reassured.

Seeing them calming a little Charlie and Margaret suddenly felt they were intruding on a very private moment. They stepped back quickly and Charlie pulled the door closed with a quiet click. He turned to his mom, "They  _really_ love each other don't they?" He asked softly, "His love for Dana…it's  _palpable_."

Margaret smiled a little sadly and nodded, "He'd walk through fire for your sister, she means  _everything_  to him...I think, no I  _know,_  she's all he really has."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, "He doesn't have any family?"

They stepped back from the door and began to walk down the stairs.

"His sister went missing when he was a boy, I'm not sure they ever really found out what happened. His father passed a few years ago and his mother is…somewhat  _emotionally_  unavailable. I think Fox  _craves_  a family, but he has also led quite a solitary life, understandably scared to open up to further pain. Something tells me Dana is the first person he has allowed himself to be vulnerable with for a long time…and after what we just saw maybe  _ever._  They have a unique and powerful bond, Charlie."

Charlie nodded again thoughtfully as they sat back at the breakfast bar, then he smiled a little, "Well, then it's  _our_  job to support them both through this…let's just hope that my _new_  brother is a little more enthusiastic about  _my_ life."

Margaret chuckled a little sadly, "I don't think you'll have a problem with Fox, sweetheart…I think his middle name is open-minded."

"Funny name…but then with a first name like  _Fox,_ " Charlie laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, I think  _Fox_  suits him…" Margaret joked with a smile, "…my daughter has _excellent_  taste."

Charlie lifted his hot chocolate and clinked it on the side of his mother's mug, "Not arguing with you there, mom."

* * *

When Mulder woke the next morning he lay with Scully spooned in his embrace. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her close, then lifted his head and kissed her temple before his lips trailed down her hairline and then behind her ear.

Scully smiled and rolled back against him as she woke, "Morning…" her eyes cracked open as she stayed close but rolled onto her back. Her eyes danced as she looked at his face happily, then she reached up and cupped his cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, her voice still rough from sleep.

Mulder smiled with a hint of embarrassment, "I'm sorry about last night," he replied softly before leaning to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I  _asked_  if you are okay…" Scully repeated with a gentle smile, "…I'm not interested in your apologies."

"I just feel bad for…" Mulder started and looked away.

Scully sighed and moved her face to catch his eyes again, "And when I need  _you?_  When I'm struggling a need to lean on you a little…will you expect me to apologise for inconveniencing you?"

Mulder looked at her sharply with clear surprise and shook his head, "Of  _course_ not!"

"Well, then don't insult  _me_  by asking for my forgiveness. I love you…we're both going through a hard time at the moment and I  _choose_ to be here," Scully kissed him softly and smiled, "and I never want to be anywhere else."

Rolling slightly on top of her Mulder began to pepper kisses over her face, "How have I made it through my whole life without you…without  _this…?"_

Scully held him close and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, nuzzling into his neck, "You've already had me, Mulder, for as long as you've known me…maybe even longer…now you just have my  _body_ too."

Mulder grinned and licked along her collarbone gently, "That's the  _best_ bit…"

Scully squeaked and laughed,  _"Hey!"_  she teased breathlessly.

"I'm only kidding, Scully," Mulder hummed against her skin, "I love  _all_ of you. Your body," he ran his head up her thigh to her waist, "your mind…your  _beautiful_  heart…your soft silky skin…"

Scully smiled and rolled against him, "I think my skin is included in my body."

Mulder grinned and nipped his teeth lightly on her neck, "Sorry, I was a little  _distracted…"_

Regretfully Scully pulled back and looked up at him with a wide smile, "I hate to stop your train of thought, but it's getting late…and my brother  _is_  here."

" _Charlie?"_  Mulder confirmed needlessly and pulled back with surprise.

"He arrived in the early hours of the morning, got an earlier flight," Scully explained.

"That's why you weren't in bed last night?" Mulder said with a sigh and dropped his face to her shoulder. "Oh God, did he hear me?"

Scully shrugged and combed her fingers through his hair, "I assume so, I heard you cry out and didn't look back…"

"I'm  _so_  sorry," Mulder said quietly.

"Let's not start  _that_ again!" Scully laughed and pinched his side teasingly.

Mulder looked into her eyes and smiled, "Sorry, I just…it's not the best impression to make on my…I mean  _your_ …well, you know…"

"How about we get dressed, then go downstairs for some of that breakfast I can smell cooking and you can meet my kid brother properly?" Scully suggested.

Noticing the smell of bacon and eggs for the first time Mulder took a long deep breath and smiled, "It  _does_  smell good."

"You get a quick shower, I'll go down and make sure there's some coffee on…" Scully smiled and gave him a quick kiss before sliding out from under him and picking her slippers and dressing gown off the floor where she had dropped them.

Mulder groaned and pulled up on his hands and knees before climbing out of bed, he looked back at her as she walked towards their en-suite and smiled, "Rain check?"

Scully smiled back from the doorway as she pulled on her dressing gown and looked him up and down as he stood at the entrance to the bathroom in his boxers. "Definitely," she licked her lip and then bit it gently before slipping out of the door.

* * *

As she walked into the kitchen Margaret and Charlie looked up and smiled warmly.

"Dana, did you both sleep okay?" Margaret asked with concern.

Scully smiled and nodded, walking to sit opposite Charlie at the breakfast table. "Eventually…"

"Is he okay?" Charlie asked sympathetically.

"He's fine, Charlie, honestly. Please don't think of him, or treat him, like some sort of emotional wreck. He had a nightmare…and I guess he's had a few panic attacks…it's been a difficult few weeks and…"

Charlie cut in, "Dana, please don't. The two have you have been through more than I could possibly imagine over the last few weeks, I would be a gibbering wreck…" He stopped and smiled weakly, "Look, I'm just trying to say  _don't worry_ …your partner came through all that,  _with_ you…"

"I just want you to  _really_  get to know him, to…" Scully started again and then looked up when they heard Mulder walking slowly down the stairs.

Charlie looked up at the doorway and smiled when Mulder arrived, he stood and walked over. "It's so damn good to meet you!" He said warmly and held out his hand.

Mulder shook it, looking slightly self-conscious, "Hey man, I mean it's good to meet you, I'm sorry about…"

Charlie cut him off quickly, "You prefer Mulder right?"

Mulder nodded and smiled weakly at Scully over her brother's shoulder.

"It's good to  _finally_  meet you, Mulder. Thank you for spending so many years taking care of my big sister."

Mulder looked clearly shocked and glanced at Scully again, "I assure you she can take care of herself…" he smiled at Charlie.

Charlie laughed and then tried to explain himself, "Oh, I know…but everyone needs someone and I know that in my sister's case that  _someone_  has been you. You've both been through so much, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to explain how grateful I am that she has you."

Mulder looked shocked, " _Me…?_  Your brother certainly doesn't share that opinion."

Charlie laughed and put his arm around Mulder's shoulder, directing him towards the breakfast table. "I love my brother, but he has always had a lot of opinions about how he feels people should be living their lives, if he stopped and listened occasionally he might actually learn a little."

Mulder sat down at the table next to Scully and then smiled gratefully at Charlie, "I guess I never really  _tried_  to talk to him…at least not about Scully."

Charlie smiled at his sister when he heard her lover call her 'Scully' and then looked back at Mulder, "My mom could  _see_  how much you care for Dana, and her feelings for you were obvious. I love my brother, but sometimes he struggles to see beyond the end of his nose."

"You've had your differences then?" Mulder asked as Margaret placed a plate of food down in front of him and he smiled at her with gratitude.

"I know my brother loves me, and he has  _accepted_ me for who I am…but he has never really embraced my life  _or_  my partner. We've been together for almost five years and he still seems to treat Matt like a passing phase," the pain was evident in Charlie's voice.

Mulder looked at him empathetically, "I'm sorry."

"My mom and Dana said that you know about Matt, that you're…" Charlie started to ask.

Mulder smiled and shook his head, "Love is love, we can't control who we love and we shouldn't try to…" he smiled at Scully and then looked back at her brother, "…people should spend a bit more time ensuring the people they love are happy, and a little less time judging others…if you ask me."

Scully slid her hand into Mulder's and laced their fingers.

Charlie looked at her and smiled, "I had a feeling you picked a good one."

She laughed, "From  _one_  picture?"

"From the  _picture_  I knew he was hot," Charlie smirked at Mulder who smiled and rolled his eyes, "from the way you talked about him I knew he was  _special._  I  _know_  you Dana, and I know you would never give your heart away lightly."

_"Charlie…"_  Scully flushed a little and then Mulder squeezed her hand.

"Well, I love your sister…she means everything to me and I can promise you that I'll spend my life working to be  _worthy_  of her love," Mulder vowed.

"Well, in my book you're already there," Charlie replied with a smile.

"And in  _mine,_ " Margaret and Scully echoed in unison.

Mulder flushed a little and took a mouthful of food, and after he swallowed attempted to change the subject. "So…when do I get to meet Matt?"

Charlie seemed surprised by the question and thought for a second, "To be honest Matt felt a little uncomfortable during his last visit. We stayed at my brother's with mom, at  _his_ insistence, but Matt felt awkward…Bill hardly spoke to him the whole trip."

"Charlie, you didn't say anything!" Margaret said in a shocked tone.

"He said the longest conversation he had during the whole trip was with Dana…then she had to leave early for a work thing and then he felt even more self-conscious," Charlie explained awkwardly.

"I had no idea you left a family thing early," Mulder looked at Scully with surprise, "…you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to, and it was  _my_ choice to leave…" Scully reassured.

"I didn't mean to make Matt feel unwelcome…" Margaret said sadly and tried to think back to their trip.

Charlie rushed to shake his head, "Matt knew that you were focused on the kids," he explained. "He sends you his love, Dana, but I could tell he was uncomfortable so I volunteered to come alone. He couldn't get off work until Friday anyway."

"What does he do?" Mulder asked.

"He's a Zoologist…he heads the rare breeds conservation programme at the local safari park," Charlie said proudly.

"He could get a week off?" Mulder asked.

"Well, sure…but…" Charlie started.

" _Call him_ …Scully and I are off work, I know Margaret would love the chance to get to know him better. Don't pressure him if he doesn't feel comfortable, just let him know that he is more than welcome, and we would all love the chance to spend some time together."

* * *

A few minutes later Scully smiled as she walked through and heard her brother on the phone to Matt.

"Honestly, if you can get the time I'd like you to come over…"

_Silence._

"Mom would love the chance to get to know you, you know your mom and dad will look after the guys…"

_Silence._

"He's a good man, Matt, honestly. They're not even comparable..."

_Silence._

"You know my brother didn't have a problem with you, not really…"

Silence.

"I promise it won't be the same this time, but it's  _genuinely_  up to you…a week in America and a well earned holiday with my family? You know what Dana means to me..."

_Silence._

_"_ Honestly, this was  _his_  idea...I think it will be fun..."

_Silence._

" _Excellent!_ Yes…yes…I will…Saturday…I'll ring in the morning…yes…me too, love you," Charlie put down the phone and turned to smile at his eavesdropping sister. "He said yes," he informed her needlessly and then walked towards her.

Scully smiled, "I'm glad, it will be nice to spend some time with him…I'm sorry I left so soon the last time."

Charlie laughed and carefully put his arm around his bruised sister's shoulder, "I understood, so did Matt…and now I've met Mulder in person I  _understand_  even more."

Scully laughed and then glanced away a little awkwardly, "I always struggled to say no to him…it wasn't that he was demanding, I just knew he needed me…and I guess I wanted to be there,  _with him."_

They moved to the sofa and sat down, "Where is he?"

"Helping mom clean up," Scully said as she sat next to him.

"How are you, Dana?  _Really…"_  Charlie said softly.

"I'm… _okay_ …it will take time but we'll get there…" Scully admitted thoughtfully.

"You're talking to _him,_ you're not pretending to be okay…putting up a front?" Charlie asked cautiously.

" _No._  I think I used to, a little, I was afraid of making him feel responsible for me…but now we've admitted how we feel about each other it's different. I know he  _loves_ me, that he wants… _needs_ …to be there for me, just as I need to support him."

Charlie nodded, "You were buried…underground?"

"I thought we were going to die," Scully said softly, her mind drifting back.

"I can't even imagine…" Charlie said anxiously.

Scully moved closer and leaned into his side, "It could have been worse…"

" _Worse?"_  Charlie asked in shock.

"We could have been kept apart…I  _almost_  lost him…" Scully looked up at Charlie and smiled, "I need you to know, no matter what happens in the future…no matter where our job takes us or how this ends…as long as we're together, in the end, I was  _okay."_

"Dana, don't talk that way," Charlie said sharply.

Scully chuckled and shook her head, "I'm sorry…I guess the last few weeks have made me a little reflective. I'm just saying, in my own way, that I'm  _okay_  when I'm with him."

"…And he's  _okay_  when he's with you," Charlie confirmed.

" _Exactly,"_  Mulder said from the doorway and they both looked up and smiled.

"So…what's the plan for today?" Charlie asked, looking between Mulder and Scully.

"Well, we have a therapy appointment later this afternoon, how about we all go into DC and have dinner tonight?" Mulder suggested.

"Sounds  _perfect,"_  Charlie agreed.

 


	10. Escape

Charlie laughed, "You went to school in England and grew up on Martha's Vineyard? Now you're trying to say that you _aren't_  loaded?"

Mulder looked down at his food, obviously so self-conscious that his new friend felt immediately guilty.

"Hey, Mulder…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Charlie started to apologise and winced at his sister's angry expression.

Mulder shook his head, "No…really, it's fine…my  _family_  had money. My mom has most of it. I inherited a little from my father, but it was dirty money and I wasn't interested. I've sold most of the property and spent a lot of the money over the years on the search for my sister…you'll be surprised how much FBI expenses  _don't_  cover."

Scully looked at him sharply, "Wait…these expenses were…?"

Mulder looked over at her and shook his head, "Let's not…please..." He asked her quietly.

"I'm sorry, I was being insensitive…" Charlie apologised genuinely. "To be honest I thought talking about something nice would…I guess I didn't think."

Mulder smiled and nodded, "I  _did_  keep two things my father left me...my paternal grandparent's wedding rings…" Margaret raised her eyebrows at Scully with a small smile and she looked away, even though inside her heart had started beating a little faster, "…and an old family home that my grandparents had bought when Samantha and I were kids."

"You own a home?" Scully asked genuinely surprised. "You haven't mentioned that. Where is it?"

Mulder glanced at Scully and then looked back at Charlie and Margaret before answering her, "It's on the coast…Oak Bluffs…"

Margaret sucked in a breath and raised her eyebrows, " _Very_  nice…you didn't want to sell it?"

He shook his head and still didn't look at Scully, "I liked my grandparents, I have good memories of visits there…"

The server came and delivered the food to their table and Mulder fell silent for a few moments. After digging at the food on his plate for a few minutes he glanced at Scully next to him and then continued, "My sister and I used to visit over the summer…it's almost a hundred years old, built right by the sea next to the beach…three bedrooms…huge windows right around the property, it's like living  _on_  the water. My dad refurbished a year before he died…had a big stone fireplace put in."

As Mulder talked self-consciously about the house Scully listened transfixed, it sounded beautiful – like paradise.

"You never visit?" Scully asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's a trip…and we're usually so busy. I've just never been able to let it go," Mulder said and started to eat.

"But why?" Scully pressed.

"It's a nice house, I like it…Samantha was happy there…and you…" Mulder stopped and bit his lip as he glanced at Charlie and then looked over at Margaret.

" _Dana_ likes the sea…" Margaret finished with tears in her eyes. "You kept the house because you thought Dana would like it."

Mulder sighed and then smiled at Scully trying to cover his embarrassment, "I did go up once not long after my dad was killed…one weekend when you were with your mom. I even met with someone about selling up…but when I was there looking around I could  _see_  how much  _you_  would love it…around every corner, there was something else that reminded me of you. I dropped out of the sale, hired someone to keep an eye on the place and have never been back."

Charlie smiled at Mulder a shook his head in wonder, "You kept the house for my sister, even though you weren't together…and had no idea that you ever would be?"

"I don't have much…" Mulder looked away and sighed, "…much that I could  _give_  her." He looked up into Scully's tearful eyes and reached to take her hand, "I would have given it to you, but I didn't know how…without…well, you know…"

"Oh, Mulder…" Scully said as a tear fell and she pulled him tightly into her arms, at least one piece of cutlery clattering to the floor.

"I knew my brother could be stubborn, but he really has  _no_  idea…" Charlie said in wonder as he watched his sister tightly hold her partner.

Scully laughed at her brother's comment and then pulled back and smiled at her partner, "You don't  _owe_ me anything, Mulder. If you want to sell this place, use the money for…"

"I want you to have it, Scully, in my heart it's already yours," Mulder argued. "I even have the papers written up…"

Scully smiled and looked over at her mom who was desperately trying not to cry, then she looked back at Mulder, "Okay…how about a compromise?"

Mulder looked confused and shrugged, "Like what?"

"How about _we_ keep it, you and me? We could buy a little boat and some shares in Dramamine… _we_ could invest in a hot tub and spend hours sitting on the deck watching the sea… _we_ could take vacations, sleep late and take long walks down the coast…" Scully grinned as she watched Mulder begin to genuinely smile. "Have you ever  _actually_  been on vacation?"

Mulder looked unconvincingly offended, " _I have!_  You made me…I went to Graceland!"

"That doesn't count…" Scully laughed and rolled her eyes.

"How does that  _not_ count?" Mulder asked and then looked at Charlie for support.

"It doesn't exactly sound…" Charlie started and Mulder cut him off.

"Right, you Scully's stick together!" He teased and then looked at them all with a smile. "Okay, let's talk to our therapist tomorrow and see if she thinks it would be okay to take the week…then we can go visit Martha's Vineyard and I can prove to you  _all_  that I know how to have a vacation!"

" _All_ of us?" Margaret asked.

"There are three bedrooms, we can wait for Matt and then go up for the week. Set up the house, have BBQs…buy a hot tub…whatever the hell Scully wants. I'll even consider the boat idea as long as she  _promises_ I won't have to spend hours flung over the side vomiting into the sea!"

Scully looked up at a server as they delivered some replacement cutlery, "We're going on holiday!" She announced happily.

"Some people have  _all_ the luck…" The waitress smiled at her kindly and then bent to retrieve two forks from the floor.

* * *

They all pulled up outside the double garage in a rented 4x4 and Scully jumped out of the vehicle, balancing on the side for a better view of the house.

_"It's beautiful!"_  She gushed excitedly and then turned to push up on her toes and look at the sea. "And look how close the water is!" She jumped down and slammed the door before rushing around the corner and disappearing.

Mulder smiled and followed not far behind.

Matt looked over at Charlie and Margaret as he opened the door and climbed out, "After everything they've been through…she looks  _so_ happy."

Charlie smiled over at his mom and then nodded towards the house, "That's  _all_  him…"

"Ain't love grand," Matt smiled and looked back towards the house when he heard Scully yelp with joy.

Charlie laughed, "It's not a cure-all, but it  _certainly_  helps…and Dana has been waiting for this a  _long_ time."

"He's hot…" Matt observed, and then smiled as Charlie raised his eyebrows, "…just an objective observation, he's clearly  _claimed."_

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Charlie laughed.

"And so am  _I…_ " Matt confirmed needlessly and leaned to kiss him chastely before walking around to pull their bags out of the trunk.

"Don't worry Matt, even I can appreciate my daughter's  _excellent_  taste," Margaret smiled warmly at them both as she joined them at the back of the 4x4.

Matt laughed and took two bags out, "Can you bring the shopping?" He nodded at a small bag in the corner and Margaret smiled.

"Thank you, Matt," She smiled at Charlie, clearly telling him that she was impressed, as they all walked around to the side of the house.

Scully came out with a wide smile, "It's  _so_  beautiful!"

"You do like it then?" Charlie asked.

"It's perfect, I can't believe Mulder kept it for  _me_ all these years!" She beamed.

"Sounds like a keeper," Matt observed.

"The man or the house?" Charlie laughed.

"Both," Matt replied smiling broadly, "…but  _mainly_  the man."

"The man is  _definitely_  a keeper," Scully agreed, "…but I think I'll keep  _both."_

Mulder came to join them, his arms naturally slipping around Scully's waist from behind and his chin resting on her shoulder, "Who's keeping what?"

" _I'm_ keeping you,  _we're_ keeping the house…" Scully confirmed and leaned back against him happily.

" _Mmm…_ I like the way you think Ms Scully," Mulder teased and quickly kissed the side of her neck. Then he looked up at their guests, "We have a delivery coming this afternoon, so do you mind if I show you up to your rooms and then make a couple of calls?"

The three shrugged and Mulder picked up Margaret's bag and walked towards the stairs, "Scully and I want to settle into the master suite, maybe make some changes, so I hope you don't mind the guest rooms?"

"Of course, this is your  _home,_  Fox," Margaret smiled.

"I thought Charlie and Matt in the double at the end, and you in the twin overlooking the sea? The twin is larger and has an en-suite but I assumed you guys would be more comfortable in the double?" He looked back at Charlie and Matt and they nodded.

"Sounds perfect, Mulder," Charlie smiled.

Mulder kicked open one room, "This is you…" he smiled at Margaret.

Margaret walked in and looked around, "It's stunning, Fox…look at that view!" She walked to the window and smiled back at the three men.

"How come Margaret calls you _Fox_  but even Dana calls you Mulder?" Matt asked with a chuckle.

Mulder laughed and shrugged, "I  _prefer_  Mulder…and I guess over the years Mulder and Scully became natural for us. I've had the occasional girlfriend insist on calling me Fox, but that was mostly a control thing…they knew it made me uncomfortable, gave them the edge…"

Margaret looked concerned, "Does it bother you? The last thing in the world I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

Rushing to shake his head Mulder tried to reassure her, "I think it made me uncomfortable because of associations with my mother and sister, the relationship I never had with the former and  _couldn't_  have with the latter. You're different…you're Scully's mom...it's different."

"I can try to get used to Mulder, _really…_ " Margaret offered.

"You and Scully can call me whatever you want, Margaret.  _Honestly._  I actually like that you call me Fox…it makes me feel like family…maybe that's what made me feel uncomfortable in the past," Mulder admitted. "Although generally, I do prefer Mulder," he smiled back at Charlie and Matt.

"Well, as I said before…any time you want to change to  _Mom_  is more than okay with me sweetheart," Margaret said, genuinely touched by his words. Then she turned to Matt, "The same goes for you too, Matt, although I guess in your case that would be… _mum."_

They all laughed and Charlie nodded gratefully at his mom.

"So what is this delivery?" Margaret asked, too intrigued not to be a little nosey.

"Just a little surprise for Scully, it should be here in about half an hour but they could take the rest of the afternoon and it might be a little noisy…so I thought we could all walk down the coast and get some seafood."

"You spoil her," Margaret teased and smiled warmly at Mulder.

"I'm enjoying having the opportunity," Mulder conceded. "When we were…I mean, over the last few weeks I've learned how important it is to make the most of what you have, to appreciate the people in your life…and no one means more to me than Scully."

Margaret, Charlie and Matt all smiled and then Mulder snapped out of his thoughts, "So…twenty minutes okay? And you're all happy to walk? It's not far…"

"Perfect," Margaret said happily and Mulder left to show Charlie and Matt to their room.

* * *

Margaret stood on the beach and watch four young men slowly hoist the hot tub up and onto the second-floor veranda.

She smiled up at Scully as she walked over to join her, and then they both looked back at the workers.

"Can you believe he got that thing?" Scully smiled broadly and then turned to grin at her mom.

"I believe that if you said you wanted the moon that man would get out a piece of paper and start trying to work out how long he'd need to cut the rope," Margaret laughed and shook her head.

_"Mom!"_  Scully laughed.

"It's not a  _bad_  thing, sweetheart. That man loves you…he knows better than anyone how hard the last few years have been and  _he_ enjoys making you happy. What's wrong with that?"

"He doesn't need to do anything, Mom, just being here with him…being anywhere  _with_  him…that's more than enough. And the effort he's making with you and Charlie…" Scully smiled at Mulder as the three men walked down to meet them.

"I think you'll find its little effort, Dana. He's a good man, and I think he's enjoying spending time with your family…feeling a part of something," Margaret observed.

Mulder smiled at the ladies and pointed down the coast, "Just this way. There's a gorgeous little place that does fresh seafood." He held out his arm to Margaret and smiled, "Shall we, Mom?"

Margaret smiled and slipped her arm into Mulder's as Scully tearfully watched them walk away.

"It's a good job you like him, Dana, because we're growing quite used to him…" Charlie teased as he linked his arm with his sister and tugged her along to walk behind Mulder and her mom.

Matt joined them on Scully's other side and nodded, "I think this is already my favourite branch of the Scully clan… _not_ counting the youngest brother of course."

She squeezed Matt's arm gratefully.

The sun beat down on them warmly and she squinted a little, reminding her self to dig out her sunglasses later. Scully watched Mulder chat happily with her mom as they walked and then smiled up at her brother, "Maybe it's true, it does get darkest before the light," she observed with a smile.

THE END

**_(There will be another part of the series eventually, I wouldn't deny them a much-deserved vacation!)_ **

 


End file.
